Feliz Navidad, Sr Malfoy (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS, MR. MALFOY - Granger, no se que le encuentras de especial a la Navidad. ¡La Navidad no existe para nosotros! - Draco Malfoy nunca tuvo una Navidad, y Hermione Granger tomará entre sus manos la tarea de darle una verdadera, que nunca olvidará. Dramione.
1. Prólogo

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: Solo voy a poner esto una sola vez para ahorrar tiempo y espacio. Esto es una TRADUCCION autorizada por su autora: Emerald-Kisses aquí en Fanfiction. Para quien lo desee, colocaré un link a la historia original en mi perfil, bajo el nombre de esta historia. Tengo permiso para publicarla y todos sus comentarios serán redirigidos hacia ella, con su apropiada traducción, para que pueda saber lo que ustedes opinan sobre su historia :)<strong>

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Nada me pertenece excepto la trama. Soy pobre. Esta historia no es compatible con el Epílogo del libro 7, pero es compatible completamente con el resto del libro, salvo un par de cositas. Para aquellos que todavía no leyeron Las Reliquias de la Muerte, habrán spoilers, por lo que te recomiendo que leas bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Nota sobre el tiempo del fic: he considerado apropiado adelantar una década todas las fechas de la historia, por lo que este año transcurre en 2008 y la guerra fue en 2006. El motivo del cambio es:**

**Para hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí. Tengo tendencia a mencionar hechos actuales, como la elección de Obama como presidente o los iPods. **

**Modernizar un poco las cosas y hacerlas un poco más comprensibles. No tengo muchas ganas de comenzar a recordar todo sobre los 90. Soy demasiado vaga. Así que seh, como soy perezosa, es más fácil para mí cambiar las fechas en lugar de omitir o agregar elementos relacionados a la época.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Un Suspiro.**

Todas las historias de amor comienzan con los detalles más pequeños e insignificantes. La historia de Cecilia y Robbie en Expiación comenzó con un jarrón, una pelea presenciada por los inocentes y jóvenes ojos de una niña. Algunas historias, como la de Romeo y Julieta, comenzaron con una mirada, un simple intercambio que estableció un amor tan poderoso, que ni siquiera la muerte supo separar sus corazones. Otras historias comienzan con un baile, un toque, una canción, o incluso elementos más insignificantes que esos, como una pantufla o una manzana. Pero, aunque esos elementos parecieron inservibles en ese momento, siempre inician algo tan inmensamente poderoso, que ni siquiera el más fuerte de los males podría destruir.

Amor.

Esa historia, como muchas otras, comienzan con algo pequeño e insignificante. Esta, como muchas otras, comienzan en un día normal y, como las otras, comienza entre dos personas que, aunque no eran desconocidos, tampoco podría decirse que se conocían bien.

Esta historia comienza con un suspiro.

**XXX**

Estaba nevando afuera. Enormes, pesados y blancos copos de nieve caían desde el cielo gris, y aterrizaban en el suelo. A pesar del frío, varios cuerpos se apresuraban a salir; puntos negros en la inmensidad de la blancura, todos disfrutando del fío toque de la nieve en sus mejillas. Ignoraron la repentina briza y el modo en que la nieve les congelaba la carne; estaban atrapados por la belleza del mundo, y el sencillo e infantil amor por jugar en la nieve.

Los ojos de ella los miraban, siguiendo sus movimientos, tratando de discernir los rostros de los estudiantes, preguntándose cuáles eran amigos y cuáles no. De cualquier modo, tendría que admitírselo, en estos días eran pocos quienes no se mostraban amigables.

Sentada en la torre recientemente amoblada y reconstruida, dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia el pasado, con los recuerdos saliendo a flote al acordarse de lo que había sucedido solo dos años atrás.

La guerra se había tomado su tiempo para terminar, siendo la batalla final una lucha masiva que tomó lugar en la misma construcción en la que estaba ahora protegida. Había sido violenta; el aire impregnado de muerte se sentía casi húmedo y colmado de sangre y lágrimas. En esa batalla, Neville había, en nombre de Harry, destruido el último horrocrux, y así permitiendo la muerte de la mayor amenaza para la humanidad.

Durante esa última batalla, la última lucha entre el bien y el mal, un hombre demostró sus verdaderos colores y traicionó a la gente que una vez aclamó amar y adorar. Con su traición vino también la muerte de la maldad.

Entonces, una vez que la amenaza de la maldad y el temor dejó de impregnar el aire, comenzó el largo proceso de recuperación. Les llevó dos años enteros reconstruir el colegio por completo, llorar a los muertos, y reunir a las restantes amenazas. Ahora, y aunque la dicha comenzaba lentamente a llenar el aire de nuevo, el mundo todavía tenía problemas mientras se reparaba.

Al mirar a los divertidos estudiantes, jugando felizmente en la nieve, notó que debajo de sus sonrisas había una incesante cantidad de preocupación. La pobreza había consumido casi todo el país, haciendo que muchas familias ricas entraran en quiebra y redujeran su nivel de vida, mientras que otras familias más pobres afloraban con un mejor estatus económico.

Ella sabía por qué había ocurrido eso. Muchas de las familias más acaudaladas habían sido Mortífagos o al menos asociados con ellos, lo que hizo que perdieran prestigio y credibilidad, que llevó a que los padres perdieran sus trabajos y las conexiones en las que solían recaer.

Para las familias pobres, sin embargo, sucedió lo contrario. Pero solo a aquellas familias que fueron elementales en la destrucción de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Es decir que, si lo que hicieron fue decir "Vamos, Harry", o mostrar apenas un poco de apoyo, recibieron igual cantidad de compensación por parte del Ministerio. Pero a aquellas familias que, por sobretodo, demostraron ser extremadamente útiles durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, recibieron enormes compensaciones y posiciones elevadas en el Ministerio.

Bajando la mirada hacia el libro que tenía entre las manos, recordó brevemente que algunas familias seguían recibiendo compensaciones por sus pérdidas; aunque el Ministerio no tuviera tanto dinero y todavía quedaran cientos de familias sin padres, madres o niños. Cientos y miles habían muerto en la Guerra, luchando o siendo torturados hasta la muerte. Los nombres todavía seguían sumándose, y había muchos con paradero desconocido.

Sin embargo, Hogwarts se había encontrado con un elevado aumento de estudiantes este año, notó mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana. Específicamente, había tres veces más el número de niños de primer año que lo normal, dado que la escuela había estado cerrada por dos años, y en el curso se juntaron los niños del 2006, los del 2007 y finalmente los niños de once años del corriente año, 2008.

Esto no resultó ser un problema, al ver la cantidad de estudiantes que habían perdido la vida en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, o que simplemente habían dejado el colegio. Todos los estudiantes que habían asistido al colegio el año de la Guerra solicitaron regresar y repetir curso. Al menos, los que permanecieron con vida.

Cerrando sus ojos con suavidad, se obligó a sacar el rostro de Colin Creevey de su mente, forzándose a no ponerse emocional por las consecuencias de la Guerra. Lidiar con el pasado no haría más que traerle miseria a su vida, y no podía permitirse ser miserable, ni pensar melancólicamente.

Especialmente en este tiempo, la primera semana de Diciembre y con la Navidad aproximándose cada vez más.

Esa palabra, el pensar en ese día, consiguió alejar cualquier pensamiento deprimente y una dicha inalterable comenzó a llenarle el alma. Se sentía tan brillante como la nieve recién caída. La Navidad se acercaba, y ella se negaba a permitir que los pensamientos del pasado destruyeran su emoción.

En un instante sus pensamientos pasaron a ser de luces de Navidad titilantes, las vistas y sonidos de la Navidad, el aroma a galletas horneándose, los villancicos y la dicha y alegría invadiendo todo el mundo. Si había un día en el año completo que pudiera alejar cualquier forma de depresión, ese era el día de Navidad.

Una sonrisa jugó en sus labios, con los ojos todavía cerrados, mientras comenzaba a soñar despierta sobre ese hermoso día festivo y la felicidad que llevaba a todo el mundo.

Adoraba la Navidad; adoraba decorar, comprar obsequios y hornear las delicias más dulces. Se embobaba con el aroma a pino y el suave brillo de las luces en la noche. Amaba pasar la víspera de Navidad sentada frente al fuego, masticando caramelos con su familia y seres queridos, mientras conversaban sobre lo que recibirían al día siguiente.

Hermione Granger amaba la Navidad.

Fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando comenzó la verdadera historia, porque en ese instante un suave suspiro decidió escapar de entre sus labios, ocasionando una serie de eventos encadenados.

Sentada en su silla, con los ojos cerrados mientras permitía que los lindos recuerdos llenaran su mente, dejó salir el más leve y contenido suspiro.

-¿Por qué suenas tan feliz, Granger?

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante el sonido familiar de esa voz masculina. En otra época, ella habría respondido ácida y crudamente, o se habría mordisqueado el labio con ansiedad mientras piensa alguna respuesta sarcástica e inteligente. Pero ahora, en este año y día, estaba demasiado consumida por pensamientos pacíficos como para incluso considerar responderle mal.

-La Navidad, Malfoy – dijo ella suavemente, girándose en su asiento para enfrentarse al muchacho rubio que estaba recostado en el sofá. Un libro yacía olvidado sobre su pecho, ya que su atención se había desviado obviamente cuando el suspiro resonó.

Una mueca retorció sus facciones, con los ojos oscureciéndose y entrecerrándose como si ella acabara de decir la cosa más horrible del mundo.

-¿Qué es tan especial de la Navidad?

Hermione suspiró una vez más, preguntándose cómo sería capaz de ordenar y poner en palabras la abrumante felicidad que ese día le causaba. Su compañero, y Premio Anual (Era cierto, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy recibieron la mención de Premio Anual desde que llegaron al colegio) la miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

De nuevo, en otra época, ella ni siquiera se habría molestado en sentarse en la misma habitación que él; en otra época se habrían jurado ser enemigos, y seguramente un asesinato habría ocurrido en el primer día que fueron compañeros de torre. Sin embargo, esta era una nueva era y ya no eran enemigos jurados. En su primer día, habían establecido una tregua, intentando ambos al máximo no discutir por tonterías y establecer alguna forma de tolerancia o, de ser posible, amistad. Hasta ahora, iban bien, con la excepción de algunas discusiones, pero al menos ninguno había pasado por el ala del Hospital todavía.

Todavía.

-Todo, Malfoy – colocó un señalador en la página que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro – Cada insignificante detalle de la Navidad es especial.

Él levantó una ceja rubia mientras se sentaba, olvidándose por completo del libro en su pecho y dejándolo deslizarse hasta aterrizar en su regazo. Incluso de sentado, su alto y esbelto cuerpo ocupaba todo el sofá, con los pies colgándole desde un lado.

-Granger, sabes que no es una verdadera respuesta – sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa al decir esas palabras – Exijo que todas las respuestas a mis preguntas tengan detalles claros y concisos.

-Y eso – hizo un gesto hacia él con la pluma que sostenía en la mano – Es el motivo por el que creo que, a pesar de tus defectos, serías un profesor bastante decente – un leve sonrojo oscureció las mejillas de ella al decir esas palabras tan personales, y volvió a juntar su material de estudio – Aparte de eso, supongo que me siento obligada a admitir que no estoy segura de cómo responder a tu pregunta.

Él levantó su libro, doblando la esquina de la página que estaba leyendo antes de cerrarlo, y esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Su mirada decía todo lo que estaba pensando, poniendo las palabras en acciones mientras lo miraba desde su asiento. Ella sabía que tendría que encontrar algún modo de responderle tarde o temprano.

-Ven aquí – le dijo suavemente después de un momento de duda. Aunque se mostraban cordiales, más propensos a tener conversaciones amigables entre ellos que antes, ella todavía se sentía levemente intimidada por su presencia y se incomodaba cuando él se acercaba demasiado. Quizás era simplemente la invasión de su espacio personal por un extraño, o quizás se debía a algo completamente distinto, pero no estaba segura.

Levantándose, estiró su cuerpo de 1.90 mts. y caminó hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Sí, Draco Malfoy no se arrastró ni caminó como cualquier otro chico que ella conociera. Tenía una tendencia a moverse lentamente, deslizándose de un modo que le hacía imaginarlo un predador yendo hacia su presa. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, y sus largas piernas se movían con zancadas precisas y elegantes hacia ella.

Parándose detrás de ella, elevó una ceja ante su figura sentada y frunció el ceño cuando ella le hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia fuera, por la ventana.

Lo único que encontró fue un paisaje de blanca nieve recubriendo el Bosque Prohibido, brillando al caer y cubrir el suelo por debajo. Él siguió el viaje de los copos hasta la tierra, mirando como docenas de formas distintas se movían de un lado al otro, lanzándose nieve y gritando y jugando de forma infantil.

-Está nevando – señaló él con calma - ¿Qué es tan especial sobre la nieve y los idiotas que creen que congelarse el trasero es divertido?

Luchando contra la necesidad de golpearle el brazo de forma infantil, Hermione le frunció el ceño al verlo que se alejaba de la ventana – Malfoy, ¿no puedes ver lo hermoso que es todo esto?

-No en realidad – respondió él, regresando a su lugar junto al fuego – Solo veo cielos grises amplios, mierda congelada y un conjunto de idiotas tratando de competir para ver quien se congela primero.

No pudo evitarlo, sintió su boca caer abierta por la sorpresa al oír sus palabras frías y faltas de emoción. Jamás había conocido a nadie quien mostrara tan abiertamente su odio hacia la nieve y la alegría que ocasionaba. Sí, era cierto que ahora tenían diecinueve, y quizás eran un poco viejos para jugar con la nieve, pero Hermione todavía sentía que la nieve fresca sacaba a relucir el lado infantil de ella, que permanecía oculta el resto del tiempo.

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que nunca jugaste en la nueve cuando eras niño? ¿Nunca construiste un fuerte de nieve, o tuviste una pelea de bolas de nieve? ¿Nunca hiciste ángeles de nieve, o armaste una patética excusa de un muñeco de nieve?

Cuando él asintió lentamente con la cabeza, ella sintió que su boca caía abierta mucho más. intentó contestarle, tratando de encontrar algo adecuado para hacer o decir que le permitiera notar la belleza de la nieve. Apenas podía llegar a comprender que algún ser humano pudiera odiar la nieve o no poder apreciar su belleza.

-Entonces… ¿estás diciéndome que nunca disfrutaste la nieve? ¿Para nada? – debía estar segura, saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Él se detuvo, volteó y negó con la cabeza – Nunca – miró con indiferencia hacia la ventana, sin una pizca de celos en sus grises ojos. Estaban fríos y sin vida, casi entumecidos y sin emoción.

Ella se preguntó, por un momento, si alguna vez había sentido algún tipo de alegría. La única emoción que lo había visto experimentar alguna vez era el enojo. Cualquier risa era derivada de la crueldad, todas las sonrisas eran arrogantes y burlistas, y ni una vez, esas sonrisas lograron alcanzar sus ojos y hacerlos brillar.

-¿Por qué?

No estaba segura si se trataba de una pregunta para su respuesta, o una pregunta completamente distinta, a raíz de una impetuosa necesidad de saber por qué nunca sonreía.

Pero esa conversación, notó al intentar dejar de lado ese tema en su mente, vendría en otro momento, cuando supiera un poco más y entendiera mucho menos.

Él la miró brevemente antes de sentarse en el sillón. Una vez acomodado, tomó el libro, ajustó los almohadones y comenzó a hacer varias cosas que, en cualquier otro momento, habrían sido realmente innecesarias y sin sentido.

Hermione, sin embargo, sabía que él estaba haciéndolas para ganar tiempo por primera vez desde que conociera al Malfoy de corazón fío. Fue la primera vez que notó algo más que arrogancia y enfado egoísta en sus grises ojos.

¿Qué era? No estaba segura, pero eventualmente lo averiguaría.

Cruzándose de brazos, y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos más íntimos y profundos, se enfocó en lo que se traía entre manos – Malfoy, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta?

Él levantó la mirada de su libro, deteniendo su lectura solo un momento para verla parada junto a la ventana. Su mirada se había endurecido con la molestia, casi como si el silencio de él la molestara sin razón.

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a mirar a su libro, apenas leyendo las palabras mientras consideraba cómo responderle la pregunta. ¿Por qué la pregunta más sencilla siempre requería las respuestas más complicadas? Ella apenas lo conocía, habían estado viviendo en la misma torre por menos de la mitad de un año y ya estaba preguntándole todas estas cosas personales. ¿Siempre era así, o era solo porque se trataba de él?

Además, sus preguntas lentamente comenzaban a irritarlo. Ella lo distraía de su libro y no dejaba de insistir en explicaciones cada vez que él decía que la nieve apestaba. ¿Qué era lo interesante de la nieve, después de todo? Era fría y húmeda, pesada y pegajosa, y no causaba más que problemas.

Además, ¿qué mierda tenía que ver la Navidad con la nieve? ¿No comenzó toda esta conversación con la Navidad? ¿Cómo demonios comenzaron a hablar de la nieve?

Hojeando el libro, se obligó a dejar de complicar la situación; ya estaba suficientemente confundido por su tarea, y las preguntas que ella no dejaba de hacerle lo irritaban demasiado.

Suspirando pesadamente, la miró, notando su postura casi dominante, el brillo testarudo en sus ojos que le recordaban que no se rendiría tan fácil, hasta que le diera algún tipo de respuesta. Él, desafortunadamente, aprendió por las malas lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser.

Ella, obviamente, tuvo que sufrir la furia y las consecuencias de su testarudez. _Eso_ complacía a Draco demasiado, verla temblar y gritar, maldecir y protestar mientras él demostraba que podía ser igual de testarudo que ella. Si no mucho más.

Suspiró de nuevo. Estos parecían no detenerse hoy. Acababan de superar una estúpida discusión relacionada a él sentándose desnudo en el sofá o algo así, y no estaba de humor para iniciar otra.

-Malfoy…

-No empieces, Granger – su mirada se endureció, dejándole saber que no estaba de un humor muy cooperativo. No tenía ganas de pelear, ella tendría que ser más paciente o él la haría sufrir una semana más – Quieres saber por qué odio tanto la nieve – dijo él con acidez, cerrando el libro de nuevo – Es nieve, ¿qué tiene de especial? Es fía, es húmeda, pesada, siempre se mete en los sitios donde no debería meterse, oh, ¿y ya mencioné que es jodidamente fría? No veo el motivo por el que debería agradarme.

Las cejas de ella comenzaron a levantarse levemente, con los dientes ya mordisqueando su labio inferior. El estómago de él comenzó a retorcerse en un nudo de temor.

Hermione Granger solo se mordía el labio por tres razones.

Por estrés, como el que le causaba el trabajo escolar.

Temor, como el que experimentó dos años atrás durante la guerra.

O estaba imaginando algunas creativas y escalofriantes ideas.

Draco tenía el presentimiento de que era la última opción la que estaba experimentando en ese momento, y sintió toda la irritación desvanecerse, dando lugar al miedo. Inconscientemente, comenzó a deslizarse del sofá y a alejarse de la aterradora Gryffindor. No importaba si no estaba de humor para discutir. Nada importaba ante la necesidad de escapar.

Hubo una situación particular de la que no había logrado escapar, y resultó en su cuerpo siendo usado como un maniquí. Ella lo había congelado hasta los huesos y lo había usado como modelo para que Parvati y Lavender probaran ropa que morían por comprar. No hace falta aclarar que una vez que comenzaron a ponerle maquillaje, fue más que nada una cuestión de venganza.

Él, por supuesto, no podía recordar exactamente qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo, pero probablemente había sido algo muy malo.

Pero ahora no podía ponerse a pensar en el pasado. Hermione Granger estaba parada frente a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior y él necesitaba encontrar algún modo de desaparecer de su vista por las siguientes horas.

Justo cuando lentamente comenzaba a alejarse, apretando junto a él su libro, listo para usarlo como un arma si las cosas se ponían un tanto malas, Hermione abrió su boca para hablar.

-Solo para aclararlo, una última vez. Absolutamente odias la nieve, ¿correcto?

¿Qué mierda estaba mal con esta mujer? ¿Cuántas veces debía decirlo para que le entrara a esa densa cabecita suya?

-Maldita sea, Granger, no sé cuántas veces te lo voy diciendo. Sí, ¡odio la jodida nieve! ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso contigo?

-Bueno – ella se mordió aún más el labio – siempre asumí que todo el mundo adoraba la nieve. Me parece difícil de creer que alguien la odie, incluso alguien como tú.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso de "alguien como tú"? – espetó él, sin pensar antes de hablar.

Un intenso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ella, con sus ojos desviándose hacia la ventana antes de comenzar a tartamudear sus siguientes palabras – A… ah… bu… bueno… en realidad yo… no quería que sonara _así_. Yo solo… bueno… pensé que _a todos_ les gustaba… incluso… incluso a la gente que parece odiarlo todo. ¿Sabes? Yo solo…

-Granger, solo cierra el pico antes de seguir metiendo la pata más profundo – Draco suspiró volviendo a arrojarse sobre el sofá. Ya no estaba mordiéndose el labio, por lo que comenzaba a sentirse un poco más seguro que antes.

Desafortunadamente, eso no significaba que su autoestima no había sido tocado por eso. _Gente que parece odiarlo todo…_ sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, haciéndole preguntarse a qué se refería al decir _"gente como tú"._

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio entre ellos, solo roto por el sonido de Draco abriendo su libro y regresando a la página que leía. Estaba tenso e incómodo, como si alguno hubiera expresado sus pensamientos más íntimos y vergonzosos, y el resultado los dejara severamente disconformes en ambos lados.

Draco intentó enfocarse en el texto, ignorando el persistente sentimiento en el fondo de su mente gritándole que escapara mientras tuviera la oportunidad. Él, sin embargo, lo ignoró exitosamente y le dijo que se jodiera. Ella no estaba mordiéndose el labio ya, por ende, no tenía nada que temer. Además, ¿qué podría pasar?

-Eso… eso significa que… ¿Qué tampoco te gusta la Navidad?

Su voz temblorosa rompió el silencio, solo añadiendo más tensión al aire. Él miró en su dirección, notando el modo en que estaba retorciendo sus manos, como sus ojos evitaban los de él, y el modo en que comenzó a, una vez más, mordisquear su labio inferior.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me fui cuando tuve la oportunidad? _Porque fui demasiado terco para escuchar a alguien o algo, se admitió silenciosamente. Esto, sin embargo, no era lo único rondándole la mente: _¿Por qué Granger está preguntándome todas estas estupideces? ¿Qué es lo especial de la nieve? ¿Qué demonios es tan jodidamente especial sobre la Navidad?_

Cuando enunció sus preguntas en voz alta, observó como el sonrojo se intensificaba en las mejillas de la bruja, y el modo en que sus nudillos se ponían blancos ante la fiereza de su agarre. Él sentía su aprensión radiando a través del aire, añadiéndose a la que ya sentía en su propio cuerpo.

-Es solo… eso que dijiste antes sobre qué es lo especial de la Navidad… bueno, me hace asumir que quizás en realidad tampoco te gusta la Navidad.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Sonaba como una idiota balbuceante pidiéndole a su gran amor una cita. Hermione ni siquiera podía creer el modo en que tartamudeaba al decir una simple pregunta. Normalmente era muy segura de sí misma, y se negaba a sonar temerosa o ansiosa frente a Malfoy, pero justo ahora, mientras él la observaba desde su lugar en el sofá, se sentía terriblemente incómoda.

¿Era porque la Navidad tenía tendencia a convertirse en un tema delicado en estos días? ¿Podría ser que tuviera miedo de su respuesta? ¿Miedo de que odiara tanto la Navidad hasta el punto de incluso arruinársela a ella? ¿O era por el modo en que él la miraba mientras ella hablaba? El desafío en sus ojos, la irritación y molestia, fulminándola desde su sitio como si ella no fuera más que un insecto que no dejaba de molestarlo.

Pero… ¿por qué sus ojos la molestaban tanto?

Decidió a que iría a por la segunda opción. Asumiría que, quizás, odiaba la Navidad por sus propios motivos.

-¿Por qué dirías algo así? – espetó ella - ¿A qué te refieres con eso de _qué es tan especial sobre la Navidad?_ ¿Realmente la odias tanto?

Sus fríos ojos la fulminaron. Cerró el libro lentamente mientras se movía en su sitio. Ella supo, por instinto, que había tocado una fibra sensible, y la postura predadora que acababa de adoptar se lo probaba. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de retractarse, de disculparse y esconderse, las frías palabras de él llegaron a sus oídos.

-Granger, no hay absolutamente nada especial sobre la Navidad. Solo es una época para tontos que gastan todo su jodido dinero en cosas inservibles, y una excusa para comer como cerdos. Christmas es la época más falsa que existe. No le veo el motivo por el que debería esperar que llegara. Es un evento para idiotas – espetó, listo para saltar a una pelea.

Estaba harto de que ella lo molestara, preguntándole esas malditas preguntas estúpidas y personales. Estaba harto de que Granger no dejara de meter su nariz en donde no le correspondía, y hasta el cuello de que ella lo mirara de esa forma. Durante los últimos meses, había tenido que lidiar con ella haciendo preguntas extrañas y personales, exigiendo respuestas que él no quería dar. Él había sido paciente, intentando mostrarse educado y darle respuestas vagas, pero estaba harto y cansado de que ella lo mirara como una criatura alienígena cuando él admitía abiertamente su odio hacia la Navidad.

Ella, sin embargo, no era capaz de comprender ninguno de esos puntos y siguió adelante, sin saber que estaba a punto de hacer estallar una bomba.

-¿Eso significa que nunca le compraste regalos a tu familia? ¿Nunca tuviste una cena navideña en familia? ¿Jamás abriste los obsequios junto al árbol de Navidad, riendo emocionado? Eso significa…

-¡Maldita sea, Granger! – exclamó, incapaz de contenerse ya - ¿Quieres la maldita verdad? No, ¡jamás les compré un obsequio a mis padres! Los únicos regalos que ellos me dieron fueron pocos y costosos y no, jamás los abrí junto al maldito árbol, ¡ni junto a una jodida chimenea! ¡Las cenas familiares no existen en mi familia, mucho menos en Navidad! No nos sentamos alrededor del fuego, riendo y conversando, jamás compartimos una Navidad con otra familia, jamás fuimos a casa de otra persona para esa fecha. La Navidad no existe para nosotros, así que ¡jódete!

Se incorporó, saliendo furiosamente de la Sala Común antes de tomar el objeto más cercano y arrojarlo lejos. Después de que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe, una Hermione temblorosa volvió a sentarse lentamente en su silla.

Mirándose las manos, pensó cuidadosamente en lo que él acababa de gritarle. Jamás había pasado tiempo en familia, riendo e intercambiando regalos. Jamás compartió una cena familiar, hablando de su día y de sus planes en un futuro.

Jamás había tenido una verdadera Navidad.

Una profunda tristeza la invadió por completo, logrando que derramara un par de lágrimas solitarias que cayeron en sus manos. Tragando con fuerza, cerró sus ojos tratando de empujar fuera de su mente la voz furiosa de su consciencia.

Nunca había tenido una verdadera Navidad, se repitió en silencio.

-Eso es… muy triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora:<strong>

**Hola, y bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto. Nada más acorde a esta época del año, y aunque me habría gustado comenzar a publicarla antes, para más o menos hacer coincidir los capítulos con la Navidad, me fue imposible. De cualquier modo esta historia nos permitirá mantener el espíritu Navideño hasta mucho después de las fiestas, lo que considero algo hiper positivo, ya saben lo que AMO la Navidad. **

**Obviamente, y aprovechando mis vacaciones, vamos a ir subiendo un capi cada uno o dos días, para mantener ligerito el ritmo.**

**Bueno, un par de cosas más antes de cerrar esto. Al inicio de cada capítulo de la historia original, y algunas veces al final, la autora colocó notas. Solo traduciré aquellas importantes, las demás no.**

**No olviden que soy traductora aficionada, no estudio inglés solo tengo un buen manejo del idioma. Ante cualquier error o incoherencia, POR FAVOR comentarlo para poder corregirlo. No me enojo, ni me hace sentir mal. Mi único deseo es darles algo de calidad que puedan disfrutar tanto como yo lo disfruté.**

**Para más traducciones, ver en mi perfil.**

**No olviden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF) y a Twitter: pekisteran**

**Al estar ya en la víspera de Navidad, les deseo a todos unas muy FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Ag****radezco de antemano el apoyo. Nos veremos pronto,**

**Pekis :)**


	2. Hermione Granger's To Do List

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – La lista de Cosas para Hacer de Hermione Granger.<strong>

-Gracias por aceptar reunirte conmigo.

-Oh, no hay problema. Tenía algo de tiempo libre, de cualquier modo.

La suave y musical voz se filtró en el aire, cantarina y gentil, como si cada palabra enunciada fuera la letra de una lenta melodía. Los pálidos ojos grises se encontraron con los ambarinos mientras dos mujeres muy diferentes se sentaban frente a frente en la parte más alejada de las Tres Escobas.

Hermione jugueteó nerviosa con un cuadernillo frente a ella, doblando las páginas y garabareando sobre la portada mientras intentaba dejar de lado todo el nerviosismo y juntaba coraje para seguir adelante.

Luna sonrió para darle coraje desde su sitio, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza de Mantequilla antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes, sentada y sonriente con una mirada perdida en sus ojos.

-¿Qué harías… - Hermione tomó entre sus dedos a la pluma junto al cuaderno - …si, pongámoslo de algún modo, conocieras a alguien que… bueno, nunca tuvo una Navidad?

Luna elevó una pálida ceja, con la curiosidad logrando que sus ojos azules brillaran - ¿Estás hablando de Draco Malfoy?

Su percepción era perfecta. Luna siempre había tenido esa extraña habilidad de captar los más leves detalles y comprender las palabras no dichas. Hermione tenía que admitir que Luna Lovegood sería una psiquiatra excepcional, si no fuera por el hecho que sonaba demente la mitad del tiempo. El sonrojo se acrecentó en las mejillas de Hermione, y eso fue suficiente respuesta para Luna, cuyos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa amable. Todo acerca de esa chica era amable. A Hermione le recordaba un árbol delgado, como un sauce flexible, constantemente meciéndose por la briza, con cada toque gentil, cada suave palabra y cada acción delicada. Pero, como podía recordar de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y al igual que un pequeño árbol, Luna podía ser leal y brindar todo su apoyo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, y al mismo tiempo reprendiéndose por hacerlo, diciéndose que algún día se cortaría el labio, Hermione rápidamente regresó al asunto que la había llevado a buscar a Luna en primer lugar, en lugar de a su mejor amiga, Ginevra Weasley.

El asunto era que, si Hermione acudía a Ginny por cualquier tema relacionado a Draco Malfoy, bueno o malo, Ginny respondería con la más típica reacción Weasley: odio inalterado hacia el hurón albino. A pesar de que Draco había probado ser más que útil durante la guera, yendo a su ayuda cuando el mundo parecía estar a punto de ser devorado por la oscuridad, todavía mucha gente se mostraba en reserva con los Malfoy.

Pero, mucha gente en realidad no había visto lo que Hermione había visto, y no mucha gente era perseguida por las pesadillas que la atormentaban de vez en cuando en los sueños. Pero eso era un tema aparte, para otro momento y lugar. Este momento y lugar estaba reservado para un asunto en particular.

La falta de una alegre Navidad en la vida del Sr. Malfoy.

Luna era perfecta para esto. Aunque era una buena amiga de Ginny, no guardaba tantos rencores como ella y tenía esa inocente e ingenua actitud, lo que le decía a Hermione que su consejo no estaría cegado ni sería cruel.

-Entonces, ¿Draco Malfoy nunca tuvo una verdadera Navidad? – un extraño y para nada inocente brillo perverso hizo que los ojos de Luna relucieran una vez más – Bueno, en la mañana de Navidad, ¿por qué no simplemente te recuestas bajo el árbol y le pides que te desenvuelva?

Hermione estaba agradecida por no haber estado bebiendo en ese momento, porque incluso así se ahogó, tosiendo violentamente mientras, en su mente, tachaba las palabras "inocente" e "ingenua" de su descripción de Luna.

-¿Q-QUÉ? – la castaña se las arregló para exclamar una vez que dejó de toser y consiguió reunir algo de aire en sus pulmones.

La sonrisa de Luna se amplió solo un poco, y una pequeña risita escapó de sus rosados labios sin maquillaje – Eso lo ayudaría a tener una verdadera Navidad, ¿no crees? Pero supongo que si tú no estás dispuesta, entonces podemos buscar a alguien que sí lo esté – desvarió, con los ojos mirando al techo mientras golpeteaba su barbilla con un largo dedo.

-Luna – Hermione susurró, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos mientras luchaba contra la falta de aire y decencia – por favor… ¡no me refería a eso!

Nop, definitivamente no era inocente; Luna parecía ser incluso más pervertida que Lavender, y eso que Lavender era ya bastante pervertida.

Quizás era el motivo por el que Luna siempre tenía esa mirada soñadora; no estaba pensando en esas criaturas con nombres extraños. Probablemente estaba pensando en distintos escenarios en donde tener sexo pervertido.

Tomando la cerveza de mantequilla que no había tocado hasta ese momento, Hermione tomó un violento y largo trago para tratar de remover las imágenes tontas que habían invadido su mente.

_Maldita sea, Granger, ¿por qué tenías que siquiera imaginar algo así? Aunque probablemente ella tenga algún tipo de fijación por piratas, porque parece el tipo de chica que... ¡GRANGER! Eres asquerosa. Recuerda el motivo del por qué estás aquí: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Que es en realidad tan tonto como lo que estabas pensando antes… pero… aún así…_

Ordenando sus pensamientos, y aclarando su garganta como si luchara para conseguir la calma y el silencio mental, Hermione le dio otro sorbo pequeño a su cerveza de mantequilla antes de volver a enfrentarse a Luna.

-Luna, no planeo… ofrecer… mi cuerpo o el de alguien más a Draco para Navidad. Lo que necesito es algún medio para conseguir que él disfrute de estas fiestas sin tener que incluir ninguna… actividad… sexual.

-Entonces – dijo Luna suavemente – Quieres enseñarle cómo enamorarse de la Navidad sin tener sexo, ¿verdad? – Hermione asintió – Bueno, eso es fácil, ¿no lo crees? – ante su mirada confundida, Luna prosiguió – Solo tienes que hacer las cosas tradicionales de la Navidad con Draco Malfoy. Es muy simple.

Aunque Hermione no había sido una niña tonta en su infancia, tenía problemas para recordar cada pequeña tradición que su familia siguiera para Navidad. De hecho, habían sido una familia en realidad poco tradicional, dejando de lado el hornear pasteles y las decoraciones. Las únicas y verdaderas Navidades que Hermione podía recordar eran aquellas que sucedieron desde que llegó a Hogwarts, e incluso aquellas no habían sido muy tradicionales que digamos, con Basiliscos, Torneos y Señores Oscuros aplacando el espíritu Navideño.

Incluso después de la guerra, cuando finalmente había podido pasar una verdadera Navidad con su familia, no había sido una tradicional. Había estado fuera de la ciudad buscando a Mortífagos prófugos, mientras su familia trabajaba en un comedor para servir la cena tanto a muggles como a magos. No era necesario aclarar que apenas podía recordar una Navidad completa, lo que al final, terminó por llenarla con un sentimiento extraño de tristeza, que nunca antes la había invadido.

-Luna… para ser honesta, las Navidades nunca fueron muy… tradicionales en mi casa. Al menos, no puedo recordar qué tradiciones implicaba – admitió con voz baja – No recuerdo casi nada de lo que hice antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

A esa falta de memoria, Hermione la atribuía a el posible trauma mental causado durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Durante ese tiempo, había sido tan difícil encontrar cualquier recuerdo feliz o pensamiento alegre, que sentía que todos ellos se habían borrado permanentemente de su mente.

Quizás la tortura de Bellatrix le había hecho más daño del que imaginaba…

-Bueno, primero que nada tienen que decorar – Luna habló como si no hubiera notado el repentino estupor en el que se había sumergido Hermione, pero sus azules ojos tenían esa mirada que le recordaba a Hermione lo perceptiva que era la rubia – Estoy segura de que si hablas con la directora McGonagall, les permitirá a Draco y a ti que decoren la sala común. Por supuesto, eso significa que tendrán que ir a comprar esas decoraciones. Cuando salgan a comprar esas decoraciones, también busca ingredientes para hornear algunas cosas. Tienen una cocina en la Sala común, ¿verdad? Bien – sonrió Luna – entonces ve y compra ingredientes para hornear y prepara unos cuantos dulces Navideños: galletas, tortas, pasteles, tartas, todo lo que te puedas imaginar, y hazlos al estilo muggle – sus labios se torcieron – Las Navidades muggle son mucho más divertidas y tradicionales que las mágicas, creo yo. Muy orientadas a la familia, y a mantenerla unida.

Hermione abrió el cuadernillo y escribía cosas con rapidez, siguiendo las palabras de Luna mientras ella enumeraba las distintas cosas que definían a una Navidad tradicional.

-Por supuesto, creo que también tendrán que salir a divertirse – una mirada de sabiduría cruzó por sus ojos, sabiendo lo mucho que Draco odiaba la nieve – Deberían salir a jugar en la nieve, tener luchas de bolas de nieve, construir muñecos y hacer cosas en la nieve al estilo muggle. Serán personales – le guiñó un ojo – y los ayudará a acercarse mutuamente. Como buenos amigos – añadió ella ante la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

-También tendrán que salir a buscar un árbol – esa parte Hermione entendía y conocía muy bien, pero aún así tomó notas, disfrutando de los consejos de Luna – Pueden comprar decoraciones para eso también, y colocarlo en la Sala Común. Creo que lo disfrutará, pero puede que intente estar a cargo de eso. Se ve como un hombre que disfruta estar a cargo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

No, en realidad Hermione no sabía a qué se refería Luna con eso, pero tampoco quería saberlo realmente. Probablemente sería algo relacionado al sexo.

-De cualquier modo – Luna sorbió su cerveza de mantequilla – también tienes que hacer las cosas pequeñas, como escuchar música Navideña y tomar chocolate caliente. Y luego, para Navidad, creo que deberías arriesgarte a todo, excepto a envolverte solo con un lazo y quedarte bajo el árbol, si no lo deseas – el sonrojo de Hermione se intensificó – Haz la cena al estilo Navideño; la directora McGonagall probablemente te lo permitirá. Desenvuelve regalos, tengan un bonito desayuno, siéntense y relájense. Cuéntense historias navideñas, o vean películas de Navidad. Es gracioso cómo las cosas muggles antiguas no funcionan, pero las computadoras portátiles y las películas andan bien en Hogwarts. Aunque el internet no – Luna suspiró con trsiteza.

Hermione, bajo otras circunstancias, habría estado sorprendida del conocimiento de Luna sobre los muggles, pero recordó que Luna había tomado Estudios Muggles y lo dejó pasar, porque después de todo tenía que enfocarse en lo que Luna le decía. Era más importante hacer la Navidad de Malfoy lo más especial posible, incluso aunque le pusiera de los nervios la mayoría del tiempo.

Cerca del 99% del tiempo, para ser exactos.

-McGonagall removió varios hechizos de Hogwarts – agregó Hermione – después de la Guerra. No hay acceso a Internet, pero encuentra que es más seguro para los estudiantes jugar con PlayStatios y Computadoras portátiles que con los Discos Colmilludos. Además agregó otro hechizo, para conseguir que las baterías nunca se acaben, considerando el hecho que Hogwarts no tiene ningún enchufe, incluso aunque algunas cosas funcionen con electricidad.

Luna asintió lentamente, asimilando toda la información de Hermione mientras bebía de su copa.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. Asumo que podrás encontrar una receta en la biblioteca para cocinar ese día, y ordenar historias navideñas por correo. Aunque sigo pensando que es muy malo que no quieras ofrecerte a ti misma como regalo de Navidad para Draco Malfoy. – La sonrisa más malvada de todo se abrió camino en el rostro de Luna – Esa sería una anécdota fantástica para contar.

-Luna – respiró Hermione pesadamente – Te dije que no planeo entregarme a Malfoy. Estoy, eh… guardándome para…

Cruzando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, Luna sonrió ampliamente - ¿Para el Sr. Indicado, asumo? – se estiró, tomando los últimos tragos de su bebida - ¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitarás?

Hermione asintió, cerrando el cuaderno y, con poca delicadeza, terminó su cerveza de mantequilla en dos tragos gigantes. Luchando en contra de la cosquillosa sensación de su nariz, se negó a permitir que sus ojos lloraran mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Luna.

-Es perfecto, Luna, gracias – se levantó, viendo que Luna hacía lo mismo – Supongo que mejor regreso a Sortilegios Weasley. Harry y Ron deben estar preocupados. Luna se levantó, sin dejar de sonreír hacia Hermione con aire de sabiduría – Hermione… sobre guardarte para el Sr. Indicado…

Levantando la mirada de su bolso, en donde había estado guardando su cuaderno y pluma, Hermione le dio a Luna una mirada de desconcierto - ¿Si?

-No desperdicies una buena oportunidad solo porque creas que todavía no lo conociste – volteó y comenzó a alejarse – porque puede que ya lo conozcas, aunque todavía no lo sepas.

Desconcertada ante las palabras de Luna, Hermione observó la figura de su amiga alejarse de las Tres Escobas, hacia las nevadas calles de Hogsmead.

Burlándose, Hermione ajustó su abrigo y bufanda y se abrió paso entre la multitud para salir del lugar.

Si algo sabía con seguridad, es que todavía no conocía a nadie que fuera el Sr. Indicado.

**XXX**

La cara sonriente explotó en millones de pedazos de nieve, chocando contra los árboles y suelo nevado mientras otra cara sonriente, aunque maniática, miraba el desastre.

Draco Malfoy había pasado el último día y medio explotando todo objeto que se le cruzara en el camino, solo por el placer de hacerlo y para poder deshacerse de la furia que lo consumía. Durante el último día y medio, había estado furioso con una determinada castaña de ojos ambarinos, quien se atrevió a meter su pequeña nariz en sus asuntos.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué su vida tenía que captar su atención? Él jamás le había pedido que metiera la nariz en sus cosas, ¡ni que preguntara esas estupideces!

Otro muñeco de nieve voló por los aires, dejando como resultado gritos de enojo de un grupo de niños de primero.

Malditos niños de primero, sin importar la edad que tuvieran, ya sea once o trece, siempre se ponían a lloriquear y gritar cuando sus preciosos muñecos de nieve explotaban.

-Iban a derretirse de cualquier modo, idiotas – espetó él, maldiciéndolos antes de alejarse pisoteando la nieve, listo para hacer explotar otro muñeco.

Ya se había cargado un buen numero de sillas en un salón vacío, para el disgusto del profesor Flitwick, quien tenía que usar el salón apenas una hora después que sucedió la destrucción. Después, Draco se había encaminado a la Sala de Menesteres, haciendo explotar maniquí tras maniquí hasta que ya no le produjo ningún placer hacerlo.

Se había puesto muy severo con los castigos, imponiendo detenciones o quitando puntos ante las mínimas infracciones, sin importar la casa ni el año del estudiante. Cuando todo eso perdió el gusto, decidió aprovechar de los "hermosos" terrenos del colegio, y destruir todo lo que pareciera alegre.

Hasta hora, eso era lo que más lo había tranquilizado, dado que ver a los estudiantes de primero llorar era bastante divertido. Sabía que, después de que le pasara esa frustración, sentiría numerosos niveles de culpa pero, por ahora, disfrutaría de su reinado de destrucción.

Hermione Granger lo había hecho enfadar, y el mundo pagaría las consecuencias.

¿A quién mierda le importaba la nieve? Una zanahoria salió volando.

¿A quién carajos le entretenía construir muñecos de nieve? Una boca de piedritas se desarmó.

¿A quién diablos le interesaría recibir regalos de Navidad? Ojos de botones salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

¿Qué jodida mierda era tan malditamente especial sobre la jodida Navidad? Un muñeco completo voló despedazado, desparramándose en todas partes.

¡La Navidad era para los tontos! ¿Quién demonios desperdiciaría todo su tiempo comprando regalos, decorando todo, cocinando y horneando, todo para un único y estúpido día? Eso es todo lo que era. Un día estúpido, justo como cualquier otro, y la única razón por la que se lo consideraba especial, era porque una figura importante había "nacido" ese día, y el mundo decidió comercializarlo hasta la mierda.

La Navidad no era nada; no era un día especial, solo una patética y lameculos excusa para ser forzado a pasar el día completo con los miembros más molestos de la familia.

Una parte de él solo deseaba que la Navidad dejara de existir.

Draco Malfoy odiaba la Navidad con cada parte de su cuerpo. La detestaba.

Quizás se debía a experiencias pasadas, a la falta de alegría, a la constante frialdad de su casa y su padre, o quizás solo se debía a que en su mente ya tenía grabada la idea de que la Navidad no era nada especial. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Draco, estaba seguro de por qué odiaba esa fecha tanto, pero seguro había una razón.

Quizás era por esas cenas familiares frías y sin vida que su madre insistía en tener. La familia se sentaba en la ostentosa y enorme mesa; su padre en un extremo, su madre en el otro, y Draco en alguna parte en el medio. Su madre intentaría establecer algún tipo de conversación, pero su condescendiente padre no querría ni pensar en ello. La cena era momento para comer, no para conversar, y solo los incivilizados y mal educados conversaban mientras comían.

Los almuerzos también eran ostentosos. Nada más que lo mejor para los Malfoy, decía siempre su padre con una sonrisa. Aunque lo mejor siempre consistía en comida elegante y poco tradicional, con vajilla de plata y absolutamente nada dulce para el postre.

Recordó que, una vez, cuando tenía cerca de seis años, Draco había preguntado por qué nunca comían budín de Navidad o galletas. Había estado el día anterior en casa de Blaise, viendo con fascinación como la viuda madre de su amigo horneaba incesantemente pastelillos.

Cuando le preguntó a su padre si podría comer dulces, el hombre contestó:

_¿Dulces? Los dulces están por debajo de nosotros. ¡Los Malfoy solo tienen lo mejor, y los dulces no son lo mejor! No tienes permiso para comer ningún dulce, y no habrán dulces en esta casa, ¿comprendido?_

Entonces, poco después, cuando Draco había intentado traer algunas galletas de la casa de Blaise, su padre lo atrapó con ellas antes que pudiera sorprender a su madre.

Todavía tenía algunas cicatrices remanentes de la paliza que había recibido.

El padre de Draco, aunque había sido siempre muy frío y condescendiente, y verbalmente abusivo, raramente posaba una mano sobre Draco, e incluso s mostraba aún más cuidadoso en no dejarle cicatrices. El hecho de que ahora, trece años después, Draco todavía conservara las marcas, indicaba lo furioso que había estado su padre en ese día.

-¡Hey, Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

Una cruel y viciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Draco ante el sonido de la voz de la Comadreja. Con su enojo y rabia todavía a la superficie, se entretendría torturando al patético pelirrojo.

Girándose lentamente, se enfrentó al pelirrojo y a los otros tres. Era el Trío Dorado y la Comadrejita, listos para la batalla. Sus ojos recayeron en Hermione por un instante, notando la aprensión en su rostro y el modo en que se mordía el labio inferior, antes de volverse hacia la Comadreja y el Cara Rajada.

Aunque habían luchado del mismo lado en la guerra, Draco siendo un doble espía para el ejército de Dumbledore, Harry y Ron todavía demostraban su profundo odio hacia el hombre que los había torturado por casi todos sus años en Hogwarts. Encontraban el perdón un tanto difícil de conceder cuando el que había que perdonar era el hijo de un Mortífago, y un hombre que había intentado asesinar a Dumbledore en su sexto año.

Por supuesto, el solo hecho de que se tratara de Draco Malfoy lo decía todo; incluso ahora, después de la guerra, el Trío lo consideraba un enemigo al igual que él los consideraba enemigos a ellos. No importaba qué hubiera sido dicho o hecho, ni tampoco el modo en que habían cambiado las personas. Draco Malfoy y el trío dorado siempre mantendrían un gran espacio de repulsión mutua entre ellos.

El rostro de Draco se torció en una fea mueca, con sus ojos mirando peligrosamente al cuarteto delante suyo. Apenas registró el modo en que Hermione se mantenía callada y atrás, al tener la atención enfocada en la Comadreja y su amante, Cara Rajada.

-¿Qué quieren, idiotas? – espetó Draco, cruzándose de brazos para contenerse de atacarlos. Comenzaba a hartarse de la gente metiendo sus traseros en sus asuntos.

-¿Qué te da el derecho de destruir todo así? – preguntó Harry, con los ojos verdes brillando de la furia – Maldita sea, Malfoy, estás actuando como un abusador de primer año.

-¿Estás jugando a ser todopoderoso, Malfoy? – gritó Ron, listo para pelear con el rubio - ¿Crees que es muy divertido destruir el día de todos?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, los policías del patio de juegos? – bufó Draco, con los puños fruncidos con frustración - ¿Y qué les da a ustedes el derecho de actuar como superiores? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, y no pueden hacer ni mierda para detenerme – sonrió él – Soy un Premio Anual y tú, Comadreja, no eres más que un patético Prefecto.

-¡Hermione es Premio Anual, ella puede hacer algo! – Ginny se prendió del brazo de Hermione, forzando a la chica a dar un paso al frente desde atrás, algo que obviamente incomodó demasiado a la castaña - ¡Hermione, haz algo! ¡Quítale cien puntos a Slytherin, dale detenciones hasta fin de año, cualquier cosa, para que yo no tenga que maldecirlo!

Hermione e removió incomoda, doblando sus manos en su abrigo mientras miraba con aprensión entre Draco y sus amigos. Ella sabía, en el fondo, que la causa de su frustración era su interrogatorio previo. Ella era la causa de semejante necesidad de destrucción.

-Bueno… técnicamente… - murmuró al comenzar, pero fue interrumpida por Ron.

-Malfoy, eres tú el que siempre actúa tan pedante y superior – exclamó, atrapando la atención de varios estudiantes a su alrededor – Caminas por ahí, degradando a todo el mundo, actuando como si fueras el jodido rey del mundo. Despierta, chico hurón, no podrías ser el rey de la mierda ni aunque intentaras.

-No tienes ningún derecho para romper las cosas a tu alrededor – repitió Harry – Sugiero que desaparezcas de aquí y regreses a tu habitación, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

-Harry…

La dura risa de Draco interrumpió a Hermione; una risa tonta y cruda que hizo estremecer a todos los que la escucharon, haciendo a Hermione estremecerse de temor. Había escuchado esa risa solo dos veces, y en ambos casos, Draco había estado inconsolablemente furioso.

-¿Yo no tengo el maldito derecho? ¿Y qué los hace a ustedes tan malditamente llenos de derechos? ¿Es maldita cicatriz en tu frente? Realmente, siendo honesto, no estuviste solo cuando salvaste al jodido planeta. _Necesitaste_ ayuda, patético idiota.

-¿Qué mierda está mal contigo, Malfoy? – chilló Ginny, levantándose en defensa de su adorado novio – Él no te hizo nada malo. Desde el momento en que lo conociste, no hiciste nada más que tratarlo mal. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Un leve movimiento de muñeca y el fuerte de nieve más cercano se prendió fuego - ¿Quieres saber qué está mal conmigo, traidora a la sangre? Pregúntale a la metida de tu amiga hija de muggles que está a tu lado. La perra no puede mantener la boca cerrada y mantenerse fuera de los asuntos de la gente – espetó, volteando – Al igual que los patéticos de sus amigos.

Se alejó caminando, dejando una ola de destrucción tras de él, dejando a tres de sus cuatro oyentes con la boca abierta, preguntándose qué había causado que Draco Malfoy se enfureciera tanto.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí, Ginny? – la única que no estaba boquiabierta era Hermione, que había intentado alejarse sabiendo que todo esto era su culpa y que ahora se vería obligada a relatar todo lo sucedido a sus amigos dos días atrás.

Aunque eran sus amigos, no podía evitar sentir un poco de aprensión ante la idea de conversar sobre ello en particular. El modo en que Draco había reaccionado le hacía darse cuenta de que era un tema extremadamente sensible y personal, y la idea de conversarlo con otros le hacía temblar de temo. No quería hablar de ello con sus amigos, especialmente considerando el hecho que no se mostrarían comprensivos pero, como los vio girándose hacia ella y enfrentarla, temía que no tendría otra opción.

Quizás si les hacía prometer no contarle a nadie…

-Hermione, ¿a qué se refería el con "meterte en los asuntos de los demás"? – preguntó mientras levantaba con enojo y curiosidad ambas cejas - ¿Qué sucedió?

Suspirando suavemente, jugueteó con un botón de su abrigo. Debatiéndose entre contarles o no. En el pasado sabía que les habría confiado cualquier información que tuviera, pero ahora, de repente, el tema de Draco Malfoy se sentía extrañamente delicado.

Ella, sin embargo, sabía que si no les contaba nada, especularían y asumirían cualquier cosa, llegando a apresuradas e incorrectas conclusiones que podrían causar más mal que bien.

-Supongo… que no les hará daño… - murmuró ella, gesticulando hacia los otros tres para que la siguieran dentro del castillo.

-Herm…

-Espera, Harry, si va a contárnoslo – lo interrumpió Ginny.

-Verán – Hermione miró para asegurarse que nadie más los siguiera. Harry estaba junto a Ginny, con una expresión perpleja en el rostro que le hacía verse más joven, mientras que Ron se veía más viejo y menos atractivo con el rostro fruncido y los labios en un puchero de irritación. Temía que lo que estaba a punto de decir tuviera un efecto fatal en su relación con el pelirrojo.

-Un par de días atrás, Draco y yo estábamos en la torre de Premios Anuales…

Les relató la discusión, manteniendo fuera un par de detalles, mayormente aquellos que implicaban su descubrimiento del cuerpo particularmente musculoso de Draco.

La vergüenza tiñó de un fuerte color rojo sus mejillas al admitir, durante su relato, que había hecho preguntas muy personales. Admitió haberlo presionado para responder, exigiéndole respuestas porque ella había sido demasiado inocente como para creer que nadie podría odiar la Navidad.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos, con la voz un poco más baja, obligando a sus amigos a que se acercaran más cuando los estudiantes pasaban junto a ellos. No quería que nadie más que Harry, Ron y Ginny escucharan sus palabras.

-Bueno - suspiró suavemente al llegar al dormitorio de los Gryffindors –creo que yo tengo la culpa en esto. No debí presionarlo, especialmente sabiendo ahora que no le agrada.

-Hay muchas cosas que no le agradan – observó Ginny tranquilamente.

-Es que es… triste que nunca haya tenido una verdadera Navidad antes – se giró, enfrentando al trío mientras se detenían cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda – Él tiene nuestra edad, ha tenido más suerte que nosotros en la vida, pero es él quien no ha podido disfrutar nunca una Navidad. Encuentro tan difícil de creer que alguien de nuestra edad no haya podido tener una experiencia tan bonita.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Hermione? – preguntó Harry lentamente, temeroso de la respuesta.

-Solo lo encuentro triste, eso es todo – se apresuró a contestar, cuando el sonrojo de sus mejillas se acentuó ante la mentira – Yo solo… desearía poder hacer algo. Pero bueno, _es_ Malfoy, y creo que incluso aunque lo intentara, no aceptaría mi generosidad.

-Hermione – Ron chasqueó la lengua, arrojando un brazo sobre sus hombros – Hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

Confundida y molesta, dudaba entre preguntarle qué era o arrancarle el brazo de sus hombros y mirarlo con indignación. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decidirse, él continuó – Hay personas en el mundo que no merecen tener una Navidad. Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, sin importar lo que la gente diga o haga. Siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será. Los mortífagos, Hermione, son personas malvadas sin corazón ni alma, ¿correcto? Los mortífagos no se merecen tener una verdadera y feliz Navidad, porque ni siquiera quieren tenerla. Es por eso quizás el motivo del odio de Malfoy por la Navidad, ¿lo entiendes?

-Pero Ron – exclamó ella, alejándose de su brazo para fulminarlo con la mirada – todos sabemos que Malfoy no es del todo malo. ¡Ni siquiera tiene la marca! Ningún tatuaje, ningún símbolo que demuestre que fue un Mortífago. ¡No tenemos ningún tipo de prueba para basar esas acusaciones! Y yo lo sé mejor que nadie. ¡He vivido con él por los últimos cuatro meses!

-Debe estar ocultándolas – opinó Harry, listo para comenzar la antigua discusión sobre si Draco Malfoy era verdaderamente malvado o era solo la falta de una guía en su vida – Eres una bruja magnífica, Hermione, pero puede que hasta tú seas incapaz de conocer todos los hechizos que existen.

-Además – añadió Ginny – su padre fue un mortífago, por lo que, como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla. Estoy segura, Mione, que no le quita l sueño nunca haber tenido una verdadera Navidad – Ginny sabía como terminar una discusión incluso antes de que comenzara; una habilidad adquirida durante su adolescencia, en la convivencia con sus hermanos mayores – No creo que eso le moleste ni un poco. Ahora – tomó el brazo de Hermione, acercando a la castaña hacia la Dama Gorda - ¿no tienes que ayudarnos con algo de tarea?

Deteniéndose, Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza – Lo siento, pero creo que regresaré a mi dormitorio y comenzaré con mi ensayo de Runas Antiguas – dijo suavemente, manteniendo su mirada lejos de la inquisidora de Ginny.

Justo cuando se las arreglaba para escapar del agarre de Ginny, Ron la rodeó con su brazo de nuevo – Por supuesto, nos dejarás a nosotros para regresar con ese maldito bastardo. Lo comprendo, Hermione – espetó – Vete y tenle pena al pobre niño rico quien nunca tuvo una jodida Navidad porque es un jodido Mortífago. Déjanos a nosotros lidiar con la vida.

Suspirando con pesadez, se esforzó en ignorar los insultos de Ron, tragándose el orgullo antes de mirarlo a los ojos – Tengo tarea que hacer – repitió con suavidad, determinada a alargar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba antes de soltar lo que ya no podía seguir conteniendo.

Pero el tiempo, como siempre, no estaba a su favor. Exhalando por segunda vez, empujó lejos la incómoda sensación de las miradas juiciosas sobre ella y dejó salir como un suspiro:

-Decidí quedarme en Hogwarts durante la Navidad.

**XXX**

-¡Oh, maldita sea!

Arrojó la pluma salvajemente, que atravesó la sala y aterrizó en la chimenea mientras cerraba el cuaderno con fuerza. Era cerca de las una de la mañana, y Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá furiosa y frustrada consigo misma.

Luchando contra la urgencia de rendirse e irse a la cama, estaba a punto de volver a abrir el cuaderno cuando una chispa atrapó su atención. De reojo, notó con temor que su pluma se prendía fuego con las llamas.

-¡No! – gritó, apresurándose hacia allí en un intento de salvar la pluma de su inminente muerte. Tropezando con la mesa de café, y aterrizando sobre la alfombra con un golpe, se maldijo por ser tan lenta y tan malhumorada.

La pluma se incendió y, en instantes, estaba desintegrada gracias a la tinta que actuó como acelerador.

Debía recordar pedirle a George que fabricara plumas inflamables.

-Bueno, bueno, Granger, nos encontramos en una situación muy extraña, ¿no crees?

Al parecer, Draco Malfoy había decidido al fin regresar a la Torre de Premios Anuales. Cuando Hermione había vuelto justo después de cenar, había encontrado que la Sala Común y los dormitorios estaban exentos de cualquier presencia, y ella había sido la única ocupante desde entonces. Draco parecía haber encontrado finalmente algo enorme para explotar, porque no había rastros de furia en su voz.

Agradecida de que no se hubiera cambiado aún a su pantalón de pijama y su camiseta extra grande que usaba para dormir, Hermione se enderezó lentamente, ajustando su ropa. Sus manos se detuvieron en su trasero, notando que sus pantalones estaban un poco más debajo de lo que tendrían que estar.

-Bonitas bragas, Granger – rió con burla – el naranja brillante definitivamente va con tu personalidad. Pero tengo que preguntar – se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá, sonriendo ampliamente mientras ella volteaba, con el rostro plenamente sonrojado - ¿Acaso el naranja te hace recordar a la Comadreja? ¿Es por eso que utilizas bragas tan llamativas?

-¿Qué te importa, Malfoy? – espetó ella, tomando su cuaderno de las manos de él, antes que tuviera la oportunidad de abrirlo y encontrarse con la maldita evidencia - ¿Y dónde te habías metido?

-¿Quién eres tú, mi madre? Lo que yo haga y en donde lo haga no es asunto tuyo.

-Aunque – añadió Hermione – si es asunto mío saber por qué estabas fuera de la cama a estas horas, cuando no estamos patrullando.

Cruzándose de brazos, demasiado cansado como para discutir, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. Se sentía exhausto después de todo el día, ya que había regresado a la Sala de Menesteres después de su encuentro con el trío de oro y compañía en los jardines. Allí había arreglado todo para que pudiera luchar físicamente; muñecos de lucha y boxeo, combatiendo todo lo que la sala le ponía en frente. Al final, estaba completamente calmado, bañado en sudor y jadeando pesadamente al sentir que el enojo se disipaba de su cuerpo.

su furia había sido muy infantil, se dio cuenta, y no tenía motivo para haber actuado de ese modo. Luego se había pasado la siguiente hora compadeciéndose de sí mismo, cuando las primeras punzadas de arrepentimiento le llenaron la mente al recordar los muñecos y fuertes de nieve destruidos.

Draco Malfoy genuinamente se sentía mal y avergonzado por sus acciones esa tarde.

-Si _debes_ saberlo, como siempre – suspiró – estaba haciendo patrullajes extra. Me tomó más tiempo porque determinado pelirrojo Prefecto decidió no aparecer.

Ron.

Ella debía haber previsto que Ron evitaría su deber con Malfoy. La idea de ambos patrullando los pasillos y poniéndose de acuerdo para los castigos era casi tan improbable como encontrar a Harry besándose con Draco.

La vergüenza viajó a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que había olvidado que a él le tocaba patrullar esa noche – Oh, bueno… supongo que hablaré con Ron sobre ello mañana…

Luego recordó claramente que, después de la discusión que había tenido con él esa misma tarde, no estaba en términos amigables con él. Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más cuando desvió la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Malfoy.

Ron había estado bastante irritable desde que se enteró que ella se quedaría en el castillo durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella y su familia supuestamente se reunirían con los Weasley en la Madriguera para una celebración muy especial: la primera Navidad de la hija de Bill y Fleur.

Hermione, sin embargo, sabía que la pequeña Victoire tendría otras numerosas y agradables Navidades en el futuro, mientras que esta podría ser quizás su única oportunidad de brindarle a Draco Malfoy algo que nunca había recibido.

Amabilidad y compasión incondicional, un tipo de amor que, durante esa época del año cuando la gente tendía a sentir con más fuerza su soledad, era imprescindible.

Nadie merecía estar solo en Navidad, y nadie merecía jamás haber experimentado una verdadera Navidad, se defendió ella frente a Ron. Él le había respondido llamándola idiota, diciéndole que era una traidora por negarse a ir con él, y quedarse con Malfoy.

Ginny y Harry, todo el tiempo, parecieron estar en medio de ambos. Después de un rato, sin embargo, Ginny se había unido al lado de Ron y defendió vehemente el punto de su hermano, señalando todo el tormento por el que Draco los había hecho pasar.

Harry, el único que parecía haber establecido algún tipo de tregua entre Draco y él, dudo al principio pero terminó por decirle a Hermione que sería mejor que fuera a la Madriguera.

Ella, con amabilidad, les dijo que se fueran a la mierda y que dejara de decirle cómo debía vivir su vida. Ella haría lo que quisiera, y les dijo que no tenían pruebas de que ella hubiera decidió quedarse por Draco; que solo lo habían asumido.

Después de eso se había marchado, echando fuego por la nariz, mientras Ron seguía gritándole. La amenazó con romper su amistad y romance en desarrollo si realmente decidía quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones.

Volviendo a recapacitar lo que Luna le había dicho antes sobre el Sr. Indicado, Hermione supo, allí y en ese momento, que Ron no era esa persona. Ya lo había previsto poco después del beso que compartieron en la batalla dos años atrás, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por el pensamiento de perder su relación.

Ron era lo más cercano que tuvo alguna vez a un verdadero novio, pero, a esta altura, no podía tolerar el pensamiento de Salir con alguien quien imponía su voluntad por encima de la de ella.

Ella necesitaba su libertad también, por lo que con gusto dejó a Ron solo gritando sus amenazas. Definitivamente causaría una fisura en su relación, pero en este momento, sentía que cada vez le importaba menos.

Incluso si todavía sentía algo por él.

-Claaaro – se burló Draco, sacándola de su ensimismamiento – Hablar con la Comadreja seguro solucionará todo. No desperdicies tu precioso tiempo. Además, no es como si fueras a solucionar algo – frunció el ceño de repente, deteniendo su marcha hacia las escaleras que guiaban a los dormitorios – Seguro estarás de su lado.

Hermione se incorporó, levantando la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la mueca en su rostro, y el modo en que sus ojos grises se endurecieron, casi como si estuviera luchando para contener poderosas y abrumantes emociones.

-Mal…

-No te molestes siquiera. No necesito tu ayuda, Granger. Si Weasley vuelve a faltar, lo arreglaré yo mismo.

Con eso dicho, se encaminó hacia su habitación dejando a una muy contrariada castaña en la Sala Común.

Volviendo a caer sobre el sofá, ella suspiró pesadamente, mirando las llamas recientemente avivadas gracias a la pluma.

Estaba confundida. Draco la confundía a más no poder, y no podía ni siquiera evitarlo. Estaba acostumbrada a conocer los hechos, a poder dejarlos de lado sin dudarlo, y el hecho de tener problemas para comprender sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos estaba a punto de llevarla al borde de la ansiedad.

Sí, lentamente había desarrollado una relación de tolerancia con Draco durante los últimos meses, lentamente pasando de ser enemigos a estar en relativamente buenos términos. Eran capaces de mantener conversaciones sobre determinados temas – principalmente cosas del colegio – sin que se tornaran discusiones furiosas, y podían , por lo general, compartir una misma sala sin comenzar a pelear entre ellos, a menos que uno de ellos comenzara voluntariamente una discusión.

Lo que pasó durante la batalla también los ayudó a cimentar su relación en desarrollo, especialmente contando el hecho de que ella era una de las dos personas con vida para relatar lo sucedido. Era un recuerdo doloroso, por minimizarlo, pero ayudó más que nada a construir esa amistad.

Esta, sin embargo, era una situación en la que nunca se imaginó estar con Draco Malfoy. Aunque habían formado ese tipo de relación cordial, raramente hablaban sobre cosas personales o experiencias. La mayoría de las cosas que se decían eran impersonales, sin emociones de por medio. Entonces, ver a Draco así, sonando tan vacío de emoción y viéndose tan frío, negándose a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda como lo había hecho, la confundía como un demonio.

No, no era por el modo en que había reaccionado. Era una reacción típica de Malfoy rechazar la ayuda de un hijo de muggles. La razón de su confusión era por el modo en que _ella_ misma había reaccionado.

Quizás se trataba de la reciente revelación de Draco, de descubrir que había pasado solo la mayor parte de su vida cuando era niño. Eso era lo que la conmovía. Quizás solo habían sido los últimos dos días, llenos de emociones desbordantes, una montaña rusa de poderosos sentimientos que la elevaban a lo alto por un segundo, y la derribaban al siguiente.

No estaba segura de qué era, pero sí sabía una cosa: Hermione Granger sentía una profunda tristeza y pena por Draco Malfoy.

No era justo que lo trataran con tanta falta de respeto, pensó de repente. Puede que lo hubiera merecido tres años atrás, pero no ahora, no después de todo lo que había sacrificado para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor. No importaba cuanta gente escuchara la historia, todavía insistirían en mantener sus prejuicios y creencias predispuestas, incapaces de creer que Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón.

Sí que tenía un corazón, notó ella mientras apretaba el cuaderno contra su pecho. Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón, justo como el resto del mundo, pero nadie estaba allí para darle el amor que necesitaba para crecer y madurar.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la mesita de café, abriendo con fuerza el cuaderno mientras rebuscaba bajo el sillón una pluma que se le había caído hace tiempo.

Draco Malfoy merecía algo mejor de lo que tenía. Solo pudo comprenderlo con el rechazo de Ron a unírsele en el patrullaje. Draco no se quejó, no protestó ni exigió justicia. Negó su ayuda y dijo que él se encargaría si sucedía de nuevo, que estaba segura que volvería a pasar.

Esto solo le hacía preguntarse si ya había sucedido antes y ella había sido demasiado ciega como para no verlo.

No, justo en los últimos dos días se había dado cuenta de que había mucho más de ese frío, duro y condescendiente Draco Malfoy.

Ella planeaba romper ese caparazón y alcanzar su corazón, prometiéndoselo más a sí misma que a él, que le daría la mejor Navidad en el mundo.

Sin importar lo que costara.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Hola! espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz año nuevo :) como ya avisé por Fighting for the Malfoys, tuve unos días complicados que no vale la pena volver a relatar. El asunto es que aquí está el nuevo capitulo, y espero que lo disfruten! <strong>

**Tengo una mala noticia (a medias): La autora me comentó hace tiempo que en otro sitio le plagiaron la historia, y que está considerando quitarla de FF, al igual que a sus traducciones (hay una traduccion al japonés en marcha tambien, aunque todavía no la subieron). El asunto es que todavía no me confirmó qué planea hacer, porque se fue de viaje y no regresará en un tiempo, así que estoy a su merced. Según lo que ella decida seguiremos subiendo o no. Por ahora, no voy a quitarla, y seguiré publicando capítulos hasta recibir una respuesta de su parte y voy a hacer lo posible por convencerla de que debe dejar sus historias aqui. El plagio es una cosa terrible, una accion inmoral y no debería permitirse. Si se enteran que alguna de mis traducciones está siendo subida a otro sitio, les ruego me avisen, aunque siempre chequeo por las dudas :)**

**Bueno, los capítulos son bastante largos como pueden ver, y me lleva bastante tiempo traducirlos junto con Fighting for the Malfoys, asi que estoy considerando partirlos por la mitad para poder actualizar con más frecuencia. no sé, ideas, ideas y más ideas. Nada está decidido y ni sé por qué lo comento aquí. Qué se yo, los Argentinos somos de hablar mucho, o soy solo yo? jajaj**

**Me fascina la aceptacion de la historia, me alegra que les guste y sí, seguiremos con esa racha de festividad por todo el año. Total? Amo la Navidad y también estoy dispuesta a darle a Draco Malfoy la mejor Navidad de su vida, durante todo el año. Fuck yeah.**

**Respondo a los guests:**

Josheph: Hola! La verdad es que traducir es uno de mis hobbies y lo disfruto muchisimo, más aún al ver las distintas respuestas de ustedes, los lectores. Te agradezco por leer, por comentar y sobretodo por disfrutar la historia. Espero que hayas tenido un buen comienzo de año. Saludos!

Rosy Fdez: jajajaja nena vos me alegras a mí los días con comentarios como el tuyo. Gracias a vos por seguir esta y la otra traduccion, espero que disfrutes el capitulo!

Guest (que no me dejo ni un nombrecito para identificarlo) : Me encanta que te encanta que te encante! jaja la verdad es que sí, es muy buena escritora, y tiene sus metodos particulares de narrar. tambien sos fanatica/o de la Navidad? bien ahi! un miembro más del equipo jajajaj arrrrriba con la Navidad. La mejor época del año. Gracias por comentar!

**Una ultima cosita antes de marcharme: este fic no es, ni de cerca, parecido a Fighting for the Malfoys, ni Summer of the Dragon. Es un fic con nada de oscuridad, mucho romance, son protagonistas más jovenes e inmaduros, hay humor y bueno, que se yo, es un fic más SIMPLE. Es para disfrutar la época Navideña, solo eso.**

**No voy a dejar aqui recomendaciones musicales, lo siento :(**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Pekis :)**


	3. Unreasonable Reasons

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

**A causa de la demora en publicar la historia, breve resumen de los dos capis anteriores: Hermione descubre que Draco nunca tuvo una verdadera navidad, y decide quedarse en Hogwarts para dársela.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Razones Irracionales<strong>

Ronald Weasley estaba lívido. No podía creer lo que había escuchado esa mañana, ni mucho menos lo que ella le había dicho la tarde anterior.

Resistió la necesidad de tomar el escritorio más cercano y arrojarlo lejos, presionando sus puños hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornaron tan blancos como el papel que tenía en frente, y comenzó a perder la sensibilidad en sus manos. No podría importarle menos; todo lo que quería era estrangular a esa castaña con rizos que se negaba a pasar las vacaciones con _él._

Era una jodida perra.

Ayer pensó que solo estaba bromeando, probándolo para ver cómo reaccionaría si ella decidía quedarse en el castillo, preguntándose si actuaría como si la fuera a extrañar.

Mirando el pergamino frente a él, ignorando la molesta voz de la Profesora McGonagall explicando en qué consistiría su examen antes de la Navidad, dejó que su mente vagara de un pensamiento a otro. Necesitaba descubrir el verdadero motivo del por qué Hermione se quedaría en Hogwarts.

No tenía sentido; seguro no se quedaría solo porque se sentía mal por Malfoy… ¡Malfoy, de todas las malditas personas! Era un Mortífago, intentó lograr que los expulsaran varias veces y, tal cual se lo recordó Ron la noche anterior, casi logra matarlo a él y a Lavender en el sexto año.

No era posible que ella fuera a quedarse por un idiota como Malfoy. De ninguna jodida forma.

Tenía que haber otra razón… algo más, algo escondido detrás de las señales confusas y repentinos y erráticos pensamientos.

Aunque Ron era bastante bueno al idear estrategias en sus planes – de ahí su habilidad con el ajedrez – no era capaz de descifrar, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, rompecabezas complejos como era Transformaciones o Pociones, o el sexo opuesto.

Era bastante inútil cuando se trataba de algunos de esos temas.

Quizás… quizás no estaba tomando todo esto del modo correcto. Quizás, pensó con dicha, ella estaba mintiendo, pretendiendo que se quedaría en Hogwarts y lo sorprendería luego en el tren.

¡Eso sería brillante!

Quizás en el tren, ella le pediría hablar a solas, ¡Y le confesaría sus sentimientos! No había forma de malinterpretar sus señales; él sabía que Hermione Granger estaba locamente enamorada de él, y él no podía esperar a que finalmente se animara a confesárselo.

¿Pr qué no habría de estar enamorada de él?

Dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, aceptó la verdad del pensamiento; él era Ronald Weasley, el penúltimo hijo del clan Weasley, completamente inútil en todos los aspectos de la vida, y no le llegaba ni a los talones al gran Harry Potter o – se atrevía a decirlo – a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, por el contrario, era increíble. Sí, ¿qué importaba si ella jamás proclamó su papel para obtener más gloria a raíz de la derrota de Lord Voldemort? ¿Qué importaba si él y Harry obtuvieron todo el crédito y gloria mientras ella se quedaba atrás en las sombras? A ella le gustaba estar allí, ¿no? Además, él sabía que ella era increíble, y también Harry, y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber, ¿no?

Ella era demasiado amable, suspiró él internamente. La forma en que ella les había permitido conservar el reflector era algo que él jamás habría sido capaz de hacer. No, ella era demasiado amable.

¡Más le vale a esa sucia perra que no piense quedarse por Malfoy!

Sus pensamientos eran erráticos, variando viciosamente entre la bondad y la maldad, mientras su mente se movía alrededor con rapidez, pensando en su belleza primero y luego en la discusión que tuvieron la tarde anterior. Una emoción enmascaraba la otra, ¿pero cuál era?

¿Era posible que su enojo fuera un simple reflejo de su posesividad? ¿Acaso tenía celos de que Malfoy no solo viviera ahora con ella, sino que también pudiera pasar las vacaciones con ella? ¿Podría ser quizás que él siempre pensó cosas buenas de ella y que, detrás de todo eso comenzara a sentirse frustrado e impaciente?

Desde ese beso que compartieron dos años atrás, no habían vuelto a hablar al respecto de lo que sentían. Él había intentado sacar el tema, pero cada vez que lo mencionaba ella encontraba alguna forma de evitarlo por el resto del día.

Quizás… quizás ella solo necesitaba algo de tiempo.

Él no estaba tan seguro. Quizás él verdaderamente estaba enojado. Furioso ante la idea de que quizás ella realmente no lo amara, después de todo. Quizás esa perra solo le había seguido el juego, pretendiendo que estaba atraída por él para esconder algo más.

Si ella estaba saliendo con Malfoy, ¡la haría pagar infiernos!

Sus puños volvieron a ceñirse con fuerza, con la furia abrumándolo, y los celos invadiendo con violencia sus venas al darse cuenta de que, en ese momento, no sentía ningún tipo de bondad hacia ella, sino todo lo contrario: ira. Había intentado razonar consigo mismo, tratando de pensar en que quizás, solo quizás, ella solo sentía pena por Malfoy, o planeaba algo especial para él. Pero cada una de sus ideas, cada pensamiento, era algo inventado con su imaginación.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que ella se quedaría en Hogwarts, y eso le hacía rabiar.

¡Ella le había prometido que pasarían juntos la navidad! Lo había movido a su gusto, jalando de sus cuerdas como si fuera una marioneta, antes de cortar las sogas y dejar en claro que no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

Perra, esa estúpida perra. ¿Acaso no podía ver lo que tenía en frente? ¿No podía ver que él era perfecto para ella?

Pateó violentamente una de las patas de su escritorio, causando una fuerte interrupción en la clase.

-Sr. Weasley, ¿qué significa eso?

_Que te jodan, McGonagall. Quizá ese palo de tu maldito trasero._

Su rostro enrojeció con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, y se reclinó hacia adelante, agarrándose la pantorrilla.

-Lo lamento, profesora – murmuró bajo – Tenía un calambre en la pierna.

Asintiendo lentamente, la profesora volvió a girarse hacia el pizarrón, moviendo su varita para escribir los detalles del examen en la superficie oscura.

Viendo alrededor del salón, notó que la mayoría de los ojos volvían a estar enfocados en el tema del examen. Aunque encontró un par de bonitos ojos miel mirando en su dirección, que rápidamente fueron escondidos detrás de una cortina de rizado cabello castaño, enmascarando cualquier emoción que pudiera leerse en ellos.

Él la observó, observó el modo en que su cuerpo cambiaba de posición de vez en cuando, la observó comenzar a garabatear furiosamente en su pergamino, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

Miró el pizarrón, notando que no había nada nuevo escrito, y que nadie más estaba tomando notas. De hecho, la Profesora McGonagall acababa de indicarles que abrieran sus libros.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione, notando por primera vez que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno, uno que él jamás había visto antes.

La furia de los celos inundó sus venas, y rechinó los dientes para contenerse de exigir respuestas a la pequeña castaña.

Si ella se quedaba por Malfoy, ¡le haría pagar infiernos!

**XXX**

Cuando buscas paz y silencio, la biblioteca suele ser tu mejor opción. Ese día y horario, sin embargo, la biblioteca parecía ser el peor sitio para estar. Estaba llena de estudiantes escribiendo ensayos de última hora, o estudiando antes que las vacaciones comenzaran la semana siguiente.

El mejor lugar para esconderse, según Harry y Ginny, era la Sala de Menesteres.

Contentos por encontrar el lugar vacío de otras personas, entraron a la sala decorada de forma similar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con las paredes con de estanterías repletas hasta no dar abasto, escritorios aquí y allá, y en caso de que las cosas se pusieran un tanto calientes, una cama en la esquina más cercana.

Quizás la cama había aparecido simplemente porque Harry tenía sueño y el estudio tenía esa increíble habilidad de hacerlo dormir. La pareja no estaba segura de eso, pero estaban verdaderamente agradecidos de tener este pequeño nidito de amor, para alejarse del resto de los estudiantes.

O para ser más específicos, para alejarse de Ron.

Lo habían escuchado parlotear y descargar su enojo por unas buenas cuatro horas después de Transformaciones, viéndose obligados a escuchar mientras él dejaba que la furia le explotara en forma de avalancha de malas palabras y oraciones desconsideradas. Por supuesto, Harry tenía que admitir que él tenía motivos para estar un tanto enojado; no solo Hermione lo había ignorado todo el día, sino que había tenido también la audacia de caminar hacia McGonagall y declarar en voz alta que había decidido quedarse en el castillo para las vacaciones.

Justo frente a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Le había costado a Harry cada pizca de su fuerza poder evitar que Ron hiciera algo de lo que definitivamente se arrepentiría después.

Harry había arrastrado a Ron al pasillo, habían rodeado una esquina y lo sostuvo en su sitio por unos buenos cinco minutos hasta que el pelirrojo logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para soltarse.

Y ahí era cuando las protestas y malas palabras habían comenzado, y habrían seguido todo el día si Harry y Ginny no se hubieran visto obligados a escabullirse de la Sala Común bajo la capa de Invisibilidad de Harry. Ron había estado demasiado absorto, enfurruñado y furioso, como para notar su partida.

Por lo que ahora ambos estaban sentados en el escritorio más cercano a la chimenea, exhaustos.

-Harry – susurró Ginny – No creo ser capaz de lidiar con esto todas las vacaciones.

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza, que había estado enterrada en sus brazos, con los ojos verdes brillando por la curiosidad.

-Es solo… sé que es mi hermano, y verdaderamente me importa, pero algunas veces tiende a ser…

-¿Demasiado?

Ella suspiró con fuerza, usando sus brazos como almohada y recostando su cabeza en ellos – No te das una idea – murmuró.

Dejando salir una pequeña risa, Harry tomó un pergamino de su mochila y le respondió – Creo que sí, Gin. Recuerda, soy su mejor amigo. Todas las veces que él y Mione discutieron, él siempre acude a mí para descargarse. Estoy tan arto de esto como tú.

-Pero – ella levantó su cabeza, gesticulando hacia los lados con sus brazos - ¡No lo entiendo!

Él levantó una ceja, pidiéndole en silencio que se explayara mientras él tomaba una pluma.

-¿Por qué razón ella haría algo así? No lo entiendo. Mamá estaba emocionada por verla, ¡y se suponía que sus padres también vendrían a casa! ¡Ella sabía lo mucho que significa esta Navidad para todos! ¿Por qué cambiaría de idea tan repentinamente? No lo entiendo.

-Tengo tanta idea sobre eso como tú – contestó Harry, desenrollando el pergamino para encontrarse con el listado de libros que necesitaba consultar para el examen de Pociones que tendría en dos días.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, incapaces de decir si era uno tenso o no, mientras Harry convocaba mágicamente varios libros a su mesa, los abría y marcaba las páginas adecuadas. Este año, se había hecho a la idea rápidamente de que Hermione no podría ayudarlos tanto como solía hacerlo; simplemente tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer para sí misma y no podía estar siempre presente para corregir errores de gramática o para asegurarse que los hechos en los ensayos fueran verídicos.

Ron, como siempre, no había podido adaptarse a la idea y se había pasado la mayor parte de las primeras dos semanas de clases protestando por todo el trabajo y por lo ingrata que era ella al usarlos así.

Mentalmente, Harry había dejado escapar una risa sarcástica ante esa declaración. Después de la guerra, rápidamente había comprendido lo mucho que _ellos _ habían abusado y usado a Hermione. Él sabía que ella jamás se llevaba el crédito, sabía que era de las que prefería quedarse en las sombras, mostrándose útil solo cuando se necesitaba su cerebro o hechizos particularmente complicados.

Ron decía que ella era amable, que a ella le gustaban las cosas así, que era suficientemente buena como para permitir que él – Ron – recibiera la gloria por primera vez en su vida.

Pero, ¿acaso Ron no había brillado en el quinto año, cuando ganaron la copa de Quidditch sin la ayuda de Harry? ¡O no había recibido el crédito en segundo año, cuando ayudó a Harry a encontrar al basilisco, a pesar de que hubiera sido Hermione quien hizo toda la investigación?

En los contados momentos en los que Hermione se había mostrado más feliz que lo normal, especialmente durante el Baile de Navidad del cuarto año, Harry y Ron habían decidido arruinarle la noche con sus crueles palabras. Harry se dio cuenta, con vergüenza, de que había estado del lado de Ron en esas ocasiones particulares, y tenía tanta culpa como su amigo.

Tragándose un suspiro, se preguntó si merecían lo que Hermione les estaba haciendo. Incluso durante la guerra, él había dejado de lado sus ideas y sentimientos. Ni siquiera le prestaron atención al hecho de que había sido torturada y apenas le agradecieron haberle salvado el trasero Merlín sabe cuántas veces… ella había arriesgado su propia vida, hechizando el rostro de Harry, aceptando ser torturada y asesinada solo por ser quienes eran y por los ideales que defendían. Había gritado, pero ni una palabra había escapado de su boca.

¡Alguna vez le habían agradecido eso?

Enterrando el rostro en sus manos con un fuerte quejido, Harry se dio cuenta lo mucho que la habían maltratado en el pasado. Incluso ahora, le decían que estaba equivocada, que cometía un error, le ordenaban que viniera con ellos para las vacaciones, y se negaban a creer que, quizás, Draco Malfoy sí merecía una feliz Navidad…

-No.

La verdad lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren sin frenos, y su cabeza se levantó de repente, enfrentando la expresión perpleja de Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? – se estiró, acariciando con cariño su mano – De repente palideciste. ¿Estás bien?

-Yo… yo no lo sé… pero… pero Ron no lo estará – el horror y la determinación inundaron su mirada – No podemos decírselo, Gin, no podemos decirle a Ron. Sin importar lo que haga o diga, no podemos decírselo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Frunciendo el ceño, ella junto los labios en un puchero de confusión ante las palabras extrañas de Harry.

-Harry, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando – estirándose para acunar el rostro de él entre sus manos, lo miró a los ojos, a aquellas profundas esmeraldas que amaba tanto y le preguntó - ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Yo… yo creo saber por qué Hermione decidió quedarse, Gin. Oh, Merlín, no podemos contarle a Ron; enloquecerá. La asesinará… si no se suicida primero.

-¡Estás hablando incoherencias, Harry! – gritó Ginny, preguntándose si alguien lo había hechizado - ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Él se incorporó de repente, derramando una botellita de tinta en el suelo con el movimiento. Ignorando la tinta, hasta el punto de incluso pisarla, comenzó a caminar alrededor.

-¡Él nunca tuvo una verdadera Navidad, Gin! ¡Él nunca tuvo una verdadera _Navidad!_ ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ella va a quedarse en Hogwarts durante la _Navidad_, con _él!_ ¡Ella quiere darle la verdadera Navidad que nunca pudo tener! Jesús, se volvió loca, completamente loca…

-No estarás hablando de…

-¡Malfoy! ¡Hermione se quedará en Hogwarts para estar con Draco Malfoy! – exclamó Harry - ¡Va a quedarse para darle a Draco Malfoy su perfecta y maldita Navidad!

Ginny colapsó en su asiento, después de haberse incorporado para tratar de calmar a Harry.

-Oh, maldita sea; Ron va a enloquecer.

-No – Harry la rodeó, apuntándola con fiereza - ¡No _vamos_ a decirle nada a Ron! ¡No podemos!

-Pero, ¿por qué, Harry? ¡Ron merece saberlo tanto como nosotros! No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no podemos decírselo? ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurriría ocultarle algo así! – permaneció sentada, gritando sus palabras con confusión y enojo.

-Lo dijiste tú misma – hizo una pausa en su caminar – él enloquecería. Intentaría matar a quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino, y luego intentaría estrangularla. No podemos decírselo. Al menos… no hasta que pasen las vacaciones – suspiró con fuerza, pasando sus manos por su cabello desordenado – Pero… tienes razón. Se lo tendremos que decir en algún momento.

-¿Cuándo, Harry? ¿Cuándo será el momento apropiado para decirle que la mujer que ama lo rechazó para estar con otro hombre? Lo destruiría.

-Lo sé… Jesús, lo sé muy bien. Él ha estado tras ella por años, planeaba hacer su relación algo oficial esta Navidad… ¡y ahora pasa _esto!_

-Le va a romper el corazón – Ginny prácticamente sollozó las palabras, aterrorizada ante la idea del corazón de su hermano hecho trizas.

-Pero Gin… nosotros…nosotros ni siquiera sabemos si ella está haciendo…algo…ya sabes. Podría ser solo darle una Feliz Navidad – Harry sentía como si estuviera buscando un motivo al azar, alguna verdad que ni siquiera sabía si existía. Necesitaba encontrar algo, alguna evidencia que permita salvar la relación sacudida de Hermione y Ron.

Ginny se levantó lentamente, tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Harry, realmente no sabemos nada todavía – le susurró, queriendo calmar la angustia de él, al igual que la suya. No estaba segura si decía esas palabras para calmar su mente o la de él – Todo lo que hicimos fue asumir, y eso no nos llevará a ningún sitio. No – añadió ante la dura mirada de él – No vamos a desperdiciar nuestro tiempo intentando encontrar "pruebas". Vamos a sentarnos, estudiar, y olvidarnos de esto.

-Pero… pero Gin... ¿qué si…

-Nada de "qué si…", Harry. Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer; ella ya le dijo a McGonagall que va a quedarse, y es demasiado tarde para que cambie de opinión. Le diremos a Ron que está quedándose por sus deberes como Premio Anual, que hablamos con ella y que se había dado cuenta de que era su responsabilidad quedarse y asegurarse de que los estudiantes que también se quedaran estén seguros. ¿De acuerdo?

Eso definitivamente era para calmar su propia angustia, más que la de él. Es solo que no podía llegar a creer lo que Harry estaba diciendo y, a pesar de eso, parecía creerlo todo, lo que solo lograba acrecentar su temor.

-Harry, veremos que sucede después de las vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Partiremos de eso. Por ahora, nos concentraremos en los deberes y en encontrar los regalos para todos. ¿Te parece bien? No nos preocupemos por Hermione y Ron; en realidad no es asunto nuestro – eso, también, era dicho más en beneficio propio que en el de su novio.

Harry asintió lentamente, permitiendo que Ginny le tomara la mano y lo llevara al escritorio.

Ginny suspiró suavemente; Hermione creía que estaba navegando en aguas mansas, pero, mientras Ginny conseguía sentar a Harry en su asiento, sabía que no había nada más violento que lo que se venía.

_Ron iba a enloquecer._

**XXX**

La sala común estaba placenteramente silenciosa. Hermione estaba recostada cómodamente en el sofá escarlata, con una almohada plateada elevándole la cabeza solo lo suficiente como para permitirle leer las palabras de su libro.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la concentración, los dientes ocasionalmente apareciendo para capturar su labio inferior, para luego masticarlo y chuparlo hasta que, o perdiera la sensibilidad, o perdiera la concentración.

En su mano derecha tenía su pluma, que de vez en cuando le hacía cosquillas en la nariz cuando la rotaba entre sus dedos.

Cambiando su posición, pasando un pie por el respaldo del sillón, encontró verdadera comodidad en esa rara posición y siguió concentrada en su libro, con los ojos vagando de un lado al otro y su mente invadida de pensamientos y procesos.

No, Hermione Granger no estaba haciendo tarea; ya había terminado todos sus ensayos y su estudio para los exámenes hace una hora. Y no, tampoco estaba inmersa en su libro preferido: _Historia de Hogwarts. _

Entonces, ¿en qué estaba tan concentrada la señorita Granger?

-No, no y no, no puedo hacer eso en ese orden – suspiró ella con fuerza, tachando dos líneas e intercambiando sus posiciones – Ahí sí. Primero jugamos y luego pasamos el rato frente a la chimenea – sonrió suavemente.

El cuaderno en sus manos no tenía título, a menos que alguien abriera la tercera hoja. Allí, en su clara y limpia caligrafía, se leía:_ Diez Modos de Darle a Draco Malfoy Una Feliz Navidad._

Golpeteando su pie izquierdo, el que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, al ritmo de una música inexistente, chupó el extremo de la pluma mientras consideraba otras opciones que le dieran a Draco la mejor Navidad de todas. Pero que nada, necesitaba lograr que le agradara esta época del año.

Eso significaba que debía lograr que le gustara la nieve.

Sabía que esa parte debía cumplirse primero que todo. La nieve era esencial para la Navidad, tanto como el Budín de Navidad y los regalos. Quizás, en lo profundo de su ser, no solo quería darle una Navidad perfecta, sino hacer que recordara esos días como los mejores de su vida. Desde su punto de vista, era fácil asumir que la infancia de Draco había estado desprovista de juguetes y actividades de niños. Quizás la idea de jugar en la nieve, permitiéndole a Draco olvidar todas las responsabilidades, era solo otro modo de lograr romper su fachada de piedra y encontrar su cálido corazón.

Estaba allí, en alguna parte, solo necesitaba usar las herramientas y métodos correctos para romper su coraza congelada.

Mirando su lista, se vio nuevamente indecisa entre dos actividades; leer y aprender cuentos de Navidad, o comprar y decorar el árbol de Navidad.

Sin saber qué hacer primero, se preguntó si, quizás, deberían comenzar con una película, comprar y decorar el árbol y luego ver otra.

-Jesús, soy inteligente, debí pensar en ello antes – se reprendió, anotando varias cosas al margen.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Hermione habría considerado como lidiar con Harry y Ron, especialmente después de ver cómo habían arrastrado a Ron fuera del salón después de que ella hubiera anunciado su decisión de quedarse. Lo evitó todo el día para evitar de ese modo cualquier pelea, llegando al punto de cenar en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales para no cruzarse con Ron.

No había necesidad de decir que estaba demasiado absorta en lo que se traía en manos como para pensar en sus mejores amigos. Ellos, eventualmente, recobrarían el sentido común y se darían cuenta de que nada que dijeran le haría cambiar de opinión. Ella se quedaría, y le daría a Draco Malfoy la única verdadera Navidad que podría tener.

Incluso si eso significaba arruinar la relación que tenía con sus mejores amigos.

Mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, una ola de melancolía lentamente la atravesó, haciendo la pluma cayera de sus manos hacia su cuaderno y que cerrara los ojos. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su amistad, la única y verdadera amistad que tuvo en su vida, por un hombre que consideraba su enemigo.

¿Por qué?

Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, enredó un brazo alrededor del apoyabrazos, haciendo que la pluma colgara justo a una pulgada del suelo.

¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a alejar a sus únicos amigos de verdad – Harry, Ron y Ginny – solo porque Draco nunca había tenido una Navidad? ¿No era eso un poco tonto, por no decir, estúpido? ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo, además de la pena? ¿Había alguna razón oculta, alguna conexión profunda que ella todavía no conseguía reconocer o comprender?

Suspirando con pesadez, sus dedos retorcieron la pluma mientras buscaba esa razón. Iba a quedarse porque se sentía mal, ¿verdad? Se sentía triste sabiendo que Draco jamás había tenido una verdadera Navidad. Estaba molesta con eso porque todo el mundo, inclusive el hijo de un reconocido asesino, se merecía algo de felicidad en su vida.

¿Entonces por qué le costaba aceptar esas razones?

-No lo sé, en el nombre de Merlín, simplemente no lo sé.

Ella era Hermione Granger, conocida por saber todos los hechos y comprender todos los motivos. Esta repentina pérdida de conocimiento, el darse cuenta de repente que no sabía todo, la irritaba y aterrorizaba por partes iguales.

Y eso que recién comenzaba su proyecto.

Ni siquiera había escuchado que la puerta de la Sala Común se abría y cerraba, pero escuchó los pasos de Draco mientras él ingresaba a esa habitación.

-Granger, te das cuenta de que la Comadreja está ahí fuera gritando y maldiciendo, ¿verdad?

Esto captó su atención, alejando sus pensamientos de razones y hechos para enfocarse en las palabras que salían de la boca de Draco.

Cerrando su libro, siguió recostada en el sillón a pesar de que su primera reacción fue la de incorporarse, abrir la puerta y hechizar a Ron. Sin embargo, la parte tranquila de su mente, la pequeñísima pizca de cordura y realidad que todavía tenía le recordó que estaba buscando evitar una pelea, no iniciar una.

Por ende, tomó la decisión de permanecer en su posición actual e intentar ignorar a Ron dentro de lo posible, porque ahora si era capaz de escuchar los gritos y groserías desde ahí.

-Granger, ¿no me escuchaste? – ella lo oyó acercarse a donde estaba recostada, y suspiró suavemente.

-Te oí, Malfoy, y pretendo ignorar Ron en este momento – dijo ella con tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos después de haberlos abierto para hablar con Draco.

-B…bueno, te ves bastante cómoda – su voz se oía más cerca ahora, a su izquierda, y ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba parado detrás del sofá, observándola en su extraña pero cómoda posición - ¿Cómo demonios puedes considerar esa posición cómoda? – ella encontró su pregunta bastante extraña. Primero decía que se veía cómoda, y luego preguntaba eso. Draco _era_ bastante extraño.

-No lo sé – respondió ella – Solo lo es, supongo. Espero – añadió ella – que te hayas asegurado de que Ron no escuchara la contraseña.

-Eres rara – murmuró él, con la voz desvaneciéndose mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala. Ella escuchó que el sillón frente a ella hacía un leve sonido cuando él se sentó – Y sí, me aseguré que la Comadreja no me escuchara. Cuando la estatua me preguntó la contraseña, hice lo que había acordado con ella con anterioridad y me dejó entrar.

Ella arqueó las cejas y abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Había arrojado su mochila al suelo, junto con su sweater y tenía la corbata torcida. Ella se había acostumbrado a esa imagen de Draco con el transcurso de los meses; era su modo de relajarse después de un día particularmente largo y exhaustivo.

-¿Afrodita y tú acordaron algo? – sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la estatua de Afrodita saliendo del agua, con los símbolos de las cuatro casas grabados en las olas.

Él asintió lentamente, con los labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa burlona – Acordamos que si alguien que no debía oír la contraseña estaba cerca, todo lo que yo tengo que hacer es gesticularle para que me abra.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con sospecha - ¿Y ese gesto es…?

La sonrisa creció y él levantó la mano, bajando todos los dedos excepto el del medio – Le saco el dedo.

-Eso es terriblemente grosero – lo reprendió ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ella lo encontró gracioso – rió él, desarmando completamente el nudo de su corbata y dejándola desatada alrededor de su cuello – Se rió todo el tiempo y luego se lo hizo a la Comadreja cuando le negó la entrada.

-Por Merlín – suspiró Hermione, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano – Eres una mala influencia.

Él volvió a reír, disfrutando la conversación. Él había creído que en ese momento ella estaría demasiado malhumorada como para conversar agradablemente, pero se había equivocado. Parecía estar exhausta, con leves círculos violáceos bajo los ojos, con el labio inferior inflamado después de habérselo mordido tantas veces, pero también se veía en paz y relajada.

Era, supuso, la tranquilidad de tener todos los ensayos y el estudio para los exámenes terminados hace una hora.

-¡HEY, HERMIONE! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡AHORA!

-Demonios – gimió Hermione – No me digas que se las arregló para realizar un _¡Sonorus!_ con éxito.

-Parece que sí – dijo Draco, con la sonrisa burlona persistente en su rostro, aunque ahora la irritación llenaba sus ojos.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA, HERMIONE!

-¿Afrodita no puede hacer nada? – suspiró Hermione audiblemente, sabiendo muy bien que todo lo que la estatua podía hacer era avisarle a otras estatuas y cuadros para que alertaran a algún profesor. Pero todo ese procedimiento tardaría unos buenos diez minutos, más o menos.

-¡ABRE! ¡LA! ¡PUERTA! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESPERAR AQUÍ AFUERA!

-Granger…

-¡Y SI ESTA JODIDA ESTATUA ME MUESTRA EL DEDO DEL MEDIO UNA VEZ MÁS, VOY A ARRANCARLE LA JODIDA CABEZA!

-¿Sí, Malfoy?

-¡DEJA DE BESARTE CON ESE JODIDO MALFOY Y ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, JODER!

-Si no deja de gritar como un idiota, me veré forzado a salir y hechizarlo.

A través de sus dedos él notó que ella sonreía levemente ante esa idea.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TIRARÉ ABAJO!

-Supongo que, si lo hicieras, te ayudaría yo misma.

La risa de Draco se vio interrumpida por más gritos de Ron, y el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué, en el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, hiciste para que el idiota se enojara contigo? Y si fue dormir con Potter, por favor no me lo digas; no necesito más pesadillas.

Bufando poco femeninamente, Hermione bajó su mano y le hizo el mismo gesto que él le hacía a Afrodita.

-Y dijiste que yo era el grosero… - susurró él.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡SI NO ABRES LA MALDITA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE, VOY A… VOY A…

-Gracias a Merlín, ¡se quedó sin palabras! – gritó Draco con felicidad, disfrutando el repentino silencio mientras Ron pensaba más amenazas – Ahora, Granger, por favor responde mi pregunta para hacerme una idea de cómo tengo que hechizar a la Comadreja.

Parecía que no dejaba de suspirar últimamente, se dio cuenta Hermione mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de exasperación – Tuvimos una discusión infantil – murmuró ella avergonzada. Realmente no quería contarle el tema de la discusión.

-Ustedes dos siempre discuten. Si mal no recuerdo, pasaron la mitad de sus años aquí en el colegio discutiendo por los pasillos. ¿Qué es diferente esta vez, de las otras discusiones que tuvieron en el año?

Draco tenía un punto, notó ella a regañadientes. De hecho, tenía dos puntos; ella y Ron peleaban bastante seguido, pero Ron jamás se mostraba tan violento o insistente después de una discusión. Esta ni siquiera había sido la peor pelea, pero su reacción era, por lejos, la más fuerte.

Aunque no era su reacción lo que la ponía tan mal. Era el darse cuenta de que realmente discutían demasiado. Era cierto, tenían diferencias y ambos eran personas muy testarudas, pero nada justificaba las incesantes discusiones que habían tenido con el pasar de los años. De hecho, Ron parecía estar siempre listo para una pelea, ya sea con ella o con Harry. Era como si siempre buscara una confrontación, alguna forma de demostrar que los demás estaban equivocados y demostrarlo de forma que todos pudieran oírlo y verlo.

Frotándose los ojos, alejó los pensamientos melancólicos y se enfocó en lo que se traía en manos; tratar de decirle a Draco el motivo del maldito enojo de Ron.

-No está contento conmigo – dijo ella, vagamente.

-Eso es obvio – bufó Draco.

-Si es tan importante que lo sepas, es porque he decidido quedarme en Hogwarts para Navidad.

Esperó su reacción, esperó verlo comenzar a renegar, a gritarle que no podía quedarse, que quería tener la Sala Común para él solo…

Pero en lugar de confusión y frustración, notó que él en realidad sonrió con un estilo muy Slytherin.

-¿De verdad? Wow, eso es increíble. ¿La Princesa Gryffindor pasando la Navidad sin su Príncipe Gryffindor? Bueno, eso definitivamente alimentará los cotilleos de aquí.

-¿Cotilleos? ¿Cotilleos en Hogwarts?

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos; con todos los años que llevaba en el colegio, con todos sus amigos y toda la gente que conocía – específicamente Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil y Ginny Weasley – Hermione seguía ignorante ante los círculos de cotilleo.

Simplemente él no llegaba a comprender cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan inepto socialmente.

-¿No sabías que los pasillos están llenos de cotilleos? ¿No tenías idea? Granger, eres increíble.

Entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección ante la diversión en su voz, ella luchó contra la necesidad de sacarle la lengua - ¿Ahora yo soy increíble? Solo porque no escuché cotilleos o…

-¡TÚ, ZORRA! ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA!

El dolor la atravesó ante el insulto dirigido hacia ella. Normalmente, si cualquier otra persona se lo dice, ella sería capaz de pasarlo por alto e ignorarlo, pero como era un amigo en quien confiaba, como era alguien con el que alguna vez había querido casarse, le dolió.

No se dio cuenta del movimiento hasta que escuchó a Draco maldiciendo en voz alta antes de alcanzar la puerta. Ella se sentó, torciendo el cuerpo para mirar justo a tiempo cuando él abrió la puerta, sacó su varita y exclamó - _¡Stupefy!_

Escuchó un golpe cuando el cuerpo aturdido de Ron aterrizó sobre el suelo, y se levantó, apresurándose a la puerta para ver a Draco silenciando a Ron, y hechizándolo con un maleficio de ataduras.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamó ella, estirándose y bajándole el brazo, que estaba listo para disparar otro hechizo.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – respondió él con enojo – Estoy deteniendo a este maldito idiota antes de que vaya demasiado lejos.

-¡Eso no significa que debes volver a hechizarlo!

Él giró en redondo, con los ojos grises brillando mientras veía a Hermione. Estaba parada frente a él, con la falda arrugada, la corbata torcida, solo una pantufla puesta y el cabello en un desorden de rizos alrededor de su cabeza. Pero no fue su apariencia lo que hizo que su corazón se contrajera repentinamente; era la visión de sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas. Lágrimas que él sabía que eran causadas por el dolor. Sabía eso porque era incontable la cantidad de veces que el pelirrojo tirado en el suelo le había ocasionado dolor.

El enojo de él era inexplicable, su furia ante el modo en que Ron la había tratado no tenía motivo. Era cierto, se habían vuelto más amistosos entre ellos durante los últimos meses, y estaba seguro que, lentamente, comenzaba a importarle ella. Quizás no por amor, o ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga, pero le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle si estaba cansada. Le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle qué iba mal cuando la veía estresada.

Le importaba lo suficiente como para apresurarse a salir y, arriesgarse a se expulsado solo porque alguien la llamo zorra.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que siquiera pudiera procesarla en su mente. No iba dirigida a ella, no le preguntaba por qué quería que se detuviera. Era para sí mismo, preguntándose por qué le importaba tanto cuando solo habían llegado a conocerse de verdad por cuatro meses.

Quizás… quizás era por lo que había pasado dos años atrás.

-¡Porque es solo una palabra, Malfoy! – gritó ella, rompiendo sus cavilaciones – Es solo una estúpida palabra como cualquier otra. No merece ser hechizado solo por ser idiota.

-Pero…

-Mira, Malfoy. Aprecio que salieras – dijo ella, suavemente, sin mirar ni una vez la figura paralizada de Ron – Pero debo insistir en que regresemos a la Sala Común antes de que un profesor venga.

-¿Por qué, Granger? No lo entiendo. No soy idiota. He visto el modo en que te tratan él y Potter. ¿Por qué siempre te pones de su lado cuando alguien quiere ayudarte? – estaba prácticamente gritando, frustrado con su incesante amabilidad.

-Porque no valen la pena las consecuencias –dijo ella, sonriendo con gentileza. Se estiró y le tocó el hombro – por favor, regresemos y lo dejemos para que un profesor lo encuentre; estoy segura de que alguien vendrá en cualquier momento.

Él arqueó una ceja cuestionándola y ella añadió – Las estatua y los cuadros; son como un equipo de seguridad.

Asintiendo lentamente, ella lo observó regresar a la Sala Común, completamente cabreado, y se dio cuenta de que él se aseguró de patear y pisar a Ron al alejarse.

Bajando la mirada a la figura de Ron, caminó hacia él y lo miró de reojo.

-Es gracioso, Ron. Justo ahora, creo que Malfoy se merece la Navidad mucho más que tú – con eso, volteó y regresó a la Sala Común.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Volvemos a estar en el Juego! Ahora que las cosas se solucionaron, vamos a meterle pilas con esta historia! <strong>

**A ver, AMO a Ron, pero en esta historia la autora lo hace un tanto... IDIOTA. Un Boludo, como diriamos en Argentina jajaja así que seguro quienes odien a Ron están felices :P**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, POR LA PACIENCIA Y EL APOYO CON ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO! MÁS QUE FELIZ DE HACERLO!**

Josheph: jajaja así que dolor de cabeza por leer un fic en Inglés? Bueno, con la traduccion espero salvarte cualquier tipo de mal :P muchas gracias por comentar!

Rosy Fdez: Si Ron te desesperó en el capi anterior, me imagino que en este explotaste! jajaj pronto Hemrione pondrá en accion sus ideas para cambiar las navidades de draco. Gracias por comentar!

**Bueno, como comenté en Fighting for the Malfoys, esta historia actualizará todos los Miércoles y Viernes. Sé que hoy es sábado, pero ayer estuve con problemitas de internet.**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**pekis :)**


	4. Reparations

**Merry Chirstmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Reparaciones.<strong>

-Eres una maldita idiota.

Ella se detuvo ante las palabras, con la puerta apenas cerrada detrás de ella, mientras la voz de Draco le llegaba a los oídos.

-¿Qué?

Ella lo vio caminando junto a la chimenea, con el cuerpo tenso por la frustración y los ojos grises tormentosos a causa de la furia contenida. Cada paso que daba estaba lleno de violencia, haciéndole parecer un predador a la caza, furioso después de haber perdido su presa.

-¡Eres una idiota! - gritó él, llegando a ella - ¡No entiendo tu razonamiento! Dices que no vale la pena, que no debería hechizarlo y toda otra sarta de mierda. Si dices que no vale la pena, ¿por qué, entonces, le permites hacerte llorar?

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras, con las manos frunciéndose dolorosamente con ansiedad al sentirlo gritándole. No entendía por qué estaba tan furioso; tampoco tenía motivos para estar actuando de esa forma, solo porque alguien la había llamado zorra.

Pero él había mencionado sus lágrimas, y hoy no había llorado. ¿Acaso la había visto llorar antes? ¿Acaso había sido testigo de Ron gritándole hasta que ella dejara salir su corazón por su garganta con el llanto, en alguna esquina oscura, sola y lejos del resto del mundo?

Si lo había hecho, ¿por qué parecía tan molesto con eso?

¿Qué estaba pasando? En cuestión de días, Draco había cambiado completamente.

Todo el mundo había cambiado.

-Mira, Malfoy – comenzó ella con calma, sin querer pasar de una pelea a otra – Sin importar la cantidad de veces que Ron y yo discutamos, sigue siendo mi amigo. Solo por haberme llamado zorra no significa que nuestra amistad ha terminado y que merece ser maldecido. Es un idiota, no un asesino.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Al menos yo nunca te hice llorar! – gritó él, pasando sus manos por su cabello, con frustración - ¡Eres tan malditamente irrazonable!

-Tienes razón.

Él detuvo su caminar, con las manos congeladas en el aire y los ojos dirigidos hacia ella - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Respirando hondo, ella cerró los ojos y luchó contra el amargo dolor que la llenó ante la realización de la verdad – Dije que tienes razón. Jamás me has hecho llorar, en realidad. Si mal no recuerdo, Ron fue la primera persona aquí que me hizo llorar.

Él vio como el dolor inundó su rostro, vio el modo en que sus manos se fruncían y distendían a ambos lados de su cuerpo, que también se tensó. Sabía que estaba herida, sabía que no quería hacer nada más que esconderse en su habitación y llorar y él, inexplicablemente, quería ir con ella y consolarla.

Pero sabía que sería mejor no hacerlo. No eran amigos, y definitivamente tampoco eran amantes. Eran solo conocidos, dos personas obligadas a vivir juntas y obligadas a entenderse mutuamente.

Era por el hecho de no estar acostumbrado a verla herida, pensó, que quería consolarla. Estaba acostumbrado a verla fuerte y segura de sí misma, sin temblar por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

Eso era todo. Solo quería que la Hermione normal regresara, para que todas las cosas regresaran también a la normalidad.

No porque le importara ella.

-Mira, Granger, sé que él no vale la pena, que solo es un idiota y no tiene sentido ser expulsado por su culpa, pero tienes que enfrentarte alguna vez a él. No puedes seguir permitiendo que te arrastre a todas partes de esa forma. Es… casi abusivo.

-Solo está molesto porque no quiero pasar la Navidad con él y su familia – murmuró ella, intentando ignorar la última palabra que Draco había dicho. Ron era cualquier cosa menos abusivo. ¿Estúpido? Sí. Pero abusivo, definitivamente no.

-Además – agregó ella mientras se encaminaba a la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios – Me llamaron de peores maneras. Tú deberías saberlo.

Desapareció por el pasillo antes de que él pudiera contestarle. Frustrado a más no poder, incapaz de entender por qué era tan testaruda e increíblemente estúpida algunas veces, levantó el primer objeto que encontró a su alcance – una almohada – y lo arrojó con enojo al fuego.

Alegremente se tiró en el sofá, mirando como la almohada se prendía fuego y comenzaba a quemarse con fervor. Si tan solo fuera Ron en ese fuego… quemándose hasta hacerse cenizas para que no pudiera molestar a nadie nunca más.

Era gracioso; a lo largo de los años Draco había pretendido que su odio por Ron se debía a que era un traidor a la Sangre; en realidad lo odiaba por su personalidad. Había algo sobre el pelirrojo, algo desastroso y casi desagradable que asqueaba a Draco al punto de querer poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y Weasley.

Ron tenía una personalidad terrible. Era cierto; podía ser leal, podía ser increíblemente cariñoso y atento, pero si las cosas iban mal o alguien discutía con él, se volvía desagradable y cruel.

Abusaba de sus amigos, los daba por sentado y ni siquiera la guerra había sido capaz de inculcarle el interés por los demás y el aprecio a sus amigos. Utilizaba a Hermione por su intelecto; Draco sabía que la comadreja no podría aprobar si no fuera por ella. Al menos Potter parecía estar haciéndolo bastante bien sin Hermione, pero era evidente que Ron la había usado y abusado cuando se trataba de hacer deberes, porque ahora no dejaba de sacar _Desastrosos _o _Troll._

Draco Malfoy sabía y comprendía al verdadero Ron Weasley más que nadie. Al haber vivido con alguien con la misma personalidad, era capaz de verlo al instante incluso en medio de un montón de gente. Podía identificar a un abusador a una milla de distancia.

Respirando profundamente, enterró su rostro entre sus manos y sintió que la frustración lentamente se alejaba de él. No comprendía por qué la gente seguía eligiendo la amistad de esos bastardos. Jamás comprendería por qué la gente los defendía y aclamaba su inocencia, especialmente cuando el abuso era tan evidente.

Una parte de él, una pequeña que hace poco había descubierto pero todavía no terminaba de entender, deseaba que Hermione jamás se casara con alguien como Ronald Weasley.

Hermione se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

**XXX**

La profesora McGonagall estaba ya en la última ronda de la noche, disfrutando la pequeña sensación de paz y relajación en el aire, mientras los estudiantes se escondían en la biblioteca o en las salas comunes. Ella sabía que esa sensación de paz pronto sería rota, al atrapar a algunos estudiantes besándose en las esquinas o escabulléndose, pero durante esa particular época del año, nada realmente podría destruir su paz interior.

Ella adoraba la Navidad, y todo lo que es fecha representaba. No podía recordar la última vez que había podido tener una verdadera y tranquila Navidad. Tendrían que haber pasado al menos ocho años desde la última vez que pudo relajarse durante las vacaciones, a causa de esos Basiliscos, asesinos y bailes con los que lidiar.

Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado, tratando de dejar de lado las olas de depresión que tenían tendencia de abrumarle el corazón durante esta época del año. Tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba al profesor Dumbledore y sus traviesos ojos. Extrañaba a Severus Snape y sus comentarios sarcásticos pero astutos – e incluso extrañaba en secreto su cabello grasiento. Extrañana a Charity Burbage y su suave voz. Incluso extrañaba a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, con sus risas joviales e increíbles discusiones.

Se preguntó, brevemente, cómo estaba sobrellevando la Navidad Nymphadora… sola con Teddy. Tendría que mandarles algunas tarjetas navideñas y lindos regalitos para el niño, hacía eso todos los años, malcriando al pequeño tanto como fuera posible. Incluso él había comenzado a llamarla Tía Minnie.

A ese pequeño dato, sin embargo, se lo mantenía para sí misma. Apenas podía tolerar el pensamiento de que los estudiantes se enteraran de eso. Era suficientemente malo que Filius y Pomola la molestaran todos los días, encontrando gracioso el mandarle mensajes dirigidos a _"Tía Minnie" _, e incluso llegando tan lejos como para llamarla así en los pasillos, en algunas ocasiones.

Ajustando su túnica, Minerva se detuvo junto a la ventana, mirando hacia los jardines. Tenía una reputación que mantener; era vista como estricta, severa y muy seria. No podía ser vista suspirando o sonriendo a causa de la Navidad, ni podía permitir que la gente la llamara Minnie en público.

Eso simplemente no sería serio ni estricto.

Pero lo amaba de cualquier forma.

Mirando hacia los jardines, observó a la oscuridad absorber la tierra. La oscuridad, sin embargo, era distinta a la que había consumido al mundo durante los últimos ocho años. Esta era suave, relajante, como una manta de calma y paz cubriendo la noche. Las estrellas brillaban alegremente, titilando y bailando en el cielo mientras la luna se asomaba y brillaba.

Debajo de la aterciopelada manta que era el cielo, la nieve recién caída centelleaba suavemente, sin haber sido tocada aún por los estudiantes. El Bosque Prohibido era un mar de oscuridad, roto por capas y capas de blanca nieve.

Vivían en un mundo hermoso.

Despegando los ojos de la ventana, se sonrió a sí misma mientras seguía su camino, pensando en lo feliz que estaba de haber podido salvar al mundo de la destrucción. La belleza estaba a salvo y bien cuidada, la bondad había aumentado, y la dicha se había triplicado desde la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

La paz volvía a reinar.

-¡Directora! ¡Directora!

Ante el sonido de la aguda voz, Minerva volteó hacia el cuadro de cinco ratoncitos jugando al poker – una parodia de la famosa pintura Muggle con perros jugando a las cartas – y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Sí, Aster? – enfocó su atención en el ratón que estaba a su izquierda, el que acababa de hablar.

-Parece que ha pasado algo importante frente a Afrodita. Al parecer, un estudiante está intentando ingresar a la Torre de Premios Anuales, y todo se puso muy violento.

Frunciendo el ceño, Minerva se sintió hinchar de irritación. Esto siempre sucedía; siempre que parecía encontrar un verdadero atisbo de paz y calma, había algo que la destruía por completo.

-¿Han notificado a algún otro profesor? – preguntó.

-No – chilló el pequeño Aster, haciendo una pausa para descartar una de sus cartas – Según nuestros informantes, es un Gryffindor, por lo que sentimos que usted debería ser la primera en recibir información.

Ella sabía, dentro suyo, que solo podía ser un Gryffindor en particular.

-Muy bien, voy en camino. Mándale un mensaje a Afrodita diciendo que espere a que llegue – volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el ala norte en el séptimo piso, totalmente infeliz.

En dos oportunidades pasadas, el Sr. Weasley le había pedido la contraseña de la Torre de Premios Anuales, aclamando la inconcebible idea de que Hermione se la había dicho y que la había olvidado. Minerva, por el contrario, sabía que no era así. La Srta. Granger no era estúpida como para darle a alguien esa contraseña, y sabía que no arriesgaría así la vida de su compañero de torre.

También sabía que el Sr. Weasley se negaba a aceptar dicha relación e intentaba, a cada oportunidad, hacer cambiar de idea a la Srta. Granger para conseguir que odiara al señor Malfoy. La razón, ni siquiera llegaba a comprenderla. Todo lo que sabía era que el Sr. Weasley todavía guardaba un odio infantil hacia el otro hombre.

Los jóvenes de diecinueve años eran tan difíciles.

-¡Directora! Por favor, solo un momento.

Girando en redondo, se detuvo frente a la pintura de Eilfwyn, una bruja irlandesa famosa – Si se trata sobre el Sr. Weasley intentando entrar a la Torre de Premios Anuales, ya me lo dijo Aster.

-Sé eso, Minerva, pero me dijeron que le avise que el Sr. Weasley ha quedado… bueno, incapacitado.

Suspirando pesadamente, se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando la frustración comenzó a abrumarla.

-¿Quién fue?

-Parece ser, en base a lo que pude descifrar, que el Sr. Weasley le dijo a la Srta. Granger una grosería, y el Premio Anual salió a maldecirlo – Eilfwyn rió y sus ojos azules literalmente brillaron de travesura – Bastante entretenido, por lo que pude entender, pero ya sabe como es Gennie con ese tipo de historias, siempre exagerando, por lo que ni siquiera sé si es cierto.

Era cierto que Guinevere, un portarretrato de la Torre Sur, tenía la tendencia a exagerar o inventar historias para hacer su vida más interesante de lo que era en realidad. Minerva, sin embargo, sabía que probablemente esta historia tendría algo de credibilidad.

-Dile a los otros retratos que lidiaré con ello cuando llegue, y que solo me detengan si algo verdaderamente importante sucede.

-Defina importante, Directora, porque algunos de nosotros tenemos distintas concepciones de lo que esa palabra significa.

Suspirando fuertemente con exasperación, Minerva se tragó una maldición e intentó no arrojarle el sombrero a la pintura – Solo si alguien ha muerto o si el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado de alguna forma. ¿Comprendido?

Con eso dicho y hecho, se apresuró a recorrer los pasillos con miedo de que el Sr. Malfoy siguiera en la puerta torturando al Sr. Weasley hasta la muerte. Puede que Weasley no fuera el tipo más brillante de Inglaterra – o del mundo – pero ni siquiera él merecía ser torturado por no saber cuándo cerrar la boca.

Rodeando la esquina y apresurándose por las escaleras, pudo escuchar una risa maniática y aguda resonando, por lo que tomó las escaleras de a tres escalones por vez. Girando a la izquierda, se encontró una visión casi cómica.

El Sr. Weasley estaba tirado en el suelo, fulminando con la mirada a todos lados, congelado y silenciado, incapaz de moverse o gritar, mientras la estatua de Afrodita estaba de rodillas riendo fuertemente.

-¡Por Merlín! – gritó Minerva, apresurándose y removiendo los hechizos en el cuerpo del estudiante, observándolo incorporarse.

-Directora – gritó él, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y furia contenida - ¡Malfoy! ¡Él simplemente salió y me atacó! ¡Yo solo quería hablar con Hermione! ¡Simplemente le pedí que entrara, la buscara, y él solo salió y me atacó!

-¡Oh, malnacido, no mientas! – espetó Afrodita desde donde estaba parada. Su hermosa e impecable rostro estaba retorcido con repulsión – Estabas ahí afuera gritando como un idiota, y sin dejar de exigir cosas estúpidas.

-¡Porque Malfoy no me dejaba entrar! Le pedí, educadamente y todo, si podía dejarme entrar para que pudiera hablar con Hermione. ¡Pero no me dejó!

-¡La llamaste zorra! - chilló Afrodita - ¡La llamaste zorra! ¡No digas toda esa basura sobre que él no te dejaba entrar!

-¡Afrodita! ¡Sr. Weasley! ¡Por favor, cálmense! – gritó Minerva, gesticulando con sus manos de forma amenazante – Si ninguno se calma, no podré llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Lentamente, la estatua asintió y cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, esperando pacientemente que Minerva realizara el siguiente movimiento. Ron, también se tranquilizó, dejando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con la mirada fulminando a la estatua.

-Ahora – Minerva respiró profundamente – sí podremos llegar al fondo del asunto. Afrodita, por favor, ¿me dejarías pasar? Necesito hablar tanto con el Sr. Malfoy como con la Srta. Granger.

-Sí, directora – dijo suavemente la estatua, moviéndose a un lado para revelar la puerta hacia la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Haciendo una pausa junto a la puerta, le gesticuló a Ron para que la siguiera, recordándole mantener la boca cerrada y sus manos para sí mismo. Dejó en claro que ella podría simplemente hacer de sus vacaciones, un verdadero infierno.

Encontraron a Draco sentado en la sala de estar, con la chimenea ardiendo mientras quemaba la almohada. Se frotaba el rostro con exasperación, con el cabello hecho un desastre, y su mochila, sweater y corbata desparramados en el suelo.

Pisando una acolchada y dorada pantufla, Minerva se aclaró la garganta, alertándole a Draco de su presencia. El rubio levantó la mirada, echando un vistazo a través de sus dedos antes de incorporarse. No era por su presencia el motivo por el que se levantó a luchar; era por el modo en que Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada, con la tensión casi visible en el aire.

-¡Profesora! ¿Por qué lo dejó entrar?

Ella pudo ver el disgusto y el enojo contenido en los ojos del rubio, y observó el modo en que su cuerpo pareció hincharse con la adrenalina y aprensión.

-Bueno, Sr. Malfoy, necesito saber por qué encontré a este muchacho tirado, paralizado y silenciado, fuera de la Torre de los Premios Anuales – sus ojos se movieron firmemente, advirtiendo a ambos chicos que si alguna pelea comenzaba, ambos serían severamente castigados - ¿Dónde está la Srta. Granger?

-En su habitación – dijo Draco, bajando la voz considerablemente – Iré a buscarla.

-¡Como un demonio! – exclamó Ron de repente, con los puños firmes - ¡No te acercarás ni a un paso de su habitación!

-Vivo con ella, idiota, puedo ir a su habitación siempre que se me plazca hacerlo. Además – añadió él – no fui yo quien la llamó zorra.

-Tú… tú… - Ron se movió hacia adelante, detenido por una mano en su hombro.

-Además, no quiero que sepas cuál es su ventana, en caso de que se te ocurra venir a visitarla en mitad de la noche – añadió Draco rápidamente, con sus ojos endureciéndose peligrosamente – De cualquier modo, creo que ella prefiere verme a mí ahora mismo, antes que a ti.

Minerva afianzó su agarre en el hombro de Ron mientras Draco volteaba, caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y el baño.

Parado frente a la puerta de ella, Draco dejó escapar aire silenciosamente, preguntándose si ella estaría igual de furiosa con él que con la Comadreja. Había asumido que McGonagall habría buscado tarde o temprano algún tipo de respuesta ante lo sucedido, pero permitirle entrar a la Torre a Weasley había sido demasiado.

Rogaba que la Directora no hubiera dicho la contraseña en voz alta cerca de él.

-¿Granger? – llamó gentilmente a la puerta - ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Dónde más podría estar, Malfoy? – su voz se oía distante y sofocada; probablemente estaba escondida en su cama, deseando que todo el dolor y la frustración se alejara de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros - ¿En el baño, cagando?

-Eso es simplemente desagradable – él pudo escuchar el leve tono de risa de su voz, sabiendo que sus crudas palabras tenían la tendencia de hacerla reír un poco en los momentos duros. Había descubierto eso la primera semana que pasaron juntos, cuando la Comadreja y Potty le habían, una vez más, gritado y frustrado a más no poder.

-Como sea, Granger, tenemos visita. Creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa elegante y bajar a la Sala Común,

-¿Quién vino? – su voz se oía más cerca ahora, menos sofocada, y él asumió que lentamente venía caminando hacia la puerta, tomándose su tiempo en decidir si debería abrir o no.

-McGonagall y Weasley. Quizás – rió él – deberías bajar mostrando las bragas, solo para molestar un poco más a la comadreja.

-Eso es grosero – murmuró ella, abriendo la puerta para estirarse y darle una bofetada en el rostro.

Dando un paso hacia atrás en respuesta, y con los ojos endureciéndose por la molestia, se tocó la mejilla que comenzaba a enrojecer mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de llamarla con cada uno de los insultos crueles que tenía en su repertorio.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – exclamó él, sin importarle que McGonagall y Weasley siguieran abajo.

-Pretendo golpearte más fuerte, por cada segundo en que suenes como un hipócrita – espetó ella, con la mano levantándose.

Él se estremeció y se movió hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance, sabiendo de antemano lo fuerte que era capaz de abofetear y dar puñetazos. Esta no era la primera vez que recibía una de sus bofetadas.

Suspirando suavemente, sabía que no iría a ninguna parte hasta que algo que él raramente decía fuera dicho. Sabía que sus palabras antes habían sido duras, y que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar furiosa con él. Pero sabía también que sus palabras habían sido ciertas, y que a ella le costaba aceptarlo. Por lo que, si ella decidía desquitarse con él, él tendría que aceptar las consecuencias.

-Mira, Granger, la… lamento haber dicho esas cosas antes. Es solo que… ninguna chica merece ser llamada zorra, especialmente no por su mejor amigo.

Ella detuvo su movimiento, con la boca abierta y toda la furia evaporada de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por el shock. Su corazón martilleó con fuerza en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

¿Acaso acababa de…?

Sí, lo había hecho, ¿verdad? Draco Malfoy acababa de disculparse con Hermione Granger. Era increíble. Era algo que, en total, solo había hecho tres veces hasta el momento, y siempre la habían dejado igual de paralizada por el shock.

Esto, para Draco, era tanto divertido como aburrido ya. Golpeteándole el hombro levemente, la miró – Quita esa cara de idiota y apresúrate a bajar. McGonagall y la comadreja no van a esperar por siempre. No olvides ponerte esas bragas – añadió antes de regresar a la sala común.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, escuchando que sus pasos se apresuraban a seguirlo, sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Por qué subiste tú a buscarme? ¿Por qué no vino Ron? – preguntó ella, tomándolo por el hombro mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras.

Él movió sus hombros levemente, haciendo que la mano de ella cayera por el movimiento – La comadreja estaba portándose como un idiota, y no tenía ganas de limpiar el desastre cuando hubieras terminado de hacerlo pedazos a fuerza de maleficios. Tampoco quería quedarme solo con Weasley, porque entonces habría sido yo el que lo hiciera pedazos a fuerza de maleficios, y tú tendrías que limpiar del desorden.

Ella asintió lentamente antes de adelantarse a él en las escaleras

-Granger – la llamó él.

-¿Qué? – ella se giró para mirarlo.

-Quizás quieras intentar verte más presentable.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, se acomodó la falda que se había subido hasta casi medio muslo, y se arregló la camisa. Estirándola al máximo, le hizo un gesto lleno de _amabilidad_ a Draco antes de terminar de bajar los escalones que aún quedaban, con él siguiéndole los pasos de cerca e intentando retener la risa.

Él no debería haberle enseñado ese gesto.

Tan pronto como su pie tocó el suelo acolchado de la Sala Común, la tensión inundó el aire, haciéndolo difícil para respirar. Ella sentía los ojos de Ron en ella, fulminándola con la mirada mientras caminaba hasta detenerse junto al sofá. Sabía que sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Draco también, viendo el modo en que tenía la ropa, llegando a conclusiones erróneas que eran fáciles de leer en sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, Profesora – dijo ella, suavemente, moviendo su mirada hacia Minerva – Asumo que está aquí para lidiar con Ronald.

El pelirrojo se estremeció; ella solo lo llamaba Ronald cuando estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Sabía que había dicho cosas realmente duras, pero encontraba difícil de creer que estuviera tan enfadada.

-Sí, Srta. Granger, me gustaría saber todo lo sucedido. ¿Por qué encontré al Sr. Weasley en mitad del pasillo, aturdido, paralizado y silenciado?

Draco contuvo una risita a espaldas de Hermione, sabiendo que no era buena idea romper en carcajadas en ese momento. Logró mantener un obediente silencio mientras Hermione volvía a relatar todo lo sucedido, manteniendo los detalles al mínimo. No mencionó la discusión que tuvo con Draco después, ni tampoco dio ningún detalle específico sobre el motivo por el que Ron había venido a molestar en primer lugar. Se mantuvo en los hechos básicos, y cuando terminó, Minerva se veía absolutamente furiosa.

-¡Weasley! – gritó, volteando hacia Ron – Vienes aquí, exiges todas esas cosas, dices esa… esa grosería, ¿y te atreves a jugar a ser la víctima? Cumplirás una detención con la Profesora Trelawney por los próximos dos meses, y le restaré veinte puntos a Gryffindor.

-Pero… pero… ¿qué pasa con la Navidad? – tartamudeó él, obviamente furioso y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

-Seguirás teniendo permiso para irte en las vacaciones, porque no tengo derecho para mantenerte en el colegio. Además, creo que tenerlos separados será mejor. Ahora, Sr. Malfoy, aunque sus acciones fueron justificadas, me temo que también deberá cumplir algún castigo.

Draco esperó, impacientemente, a que ella declarara que lo expulsaría. Había atacado un estudiante, había amenazado con matar a ese estudiante, y había empleado magia en él sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o culpa. No era San Potter; se merecía la expulsión.

Tensándose, esperando por la respuesta, apenas se dio cuenta de que Hermione se movía, solo un poco, hacia él. Pudo sentir su calor, el modo en que ella se inclinó levemente hacia él a modo de consuelo. Apenas se dio cuenta de eso, con el miedo de ser expulsado latente en su ser.

-Creo que un mes de detención con la Profesora Sprout será suficiente. Por supuesto, las vacaciones de Navidad no estarán incluidas, y también le restaré veinte puntos a Slytherin – volteó, posando una mano en el hombro de Ron – Ahora, Sr. Weasley, permítame escoltarlo hacia la Torre Gryffindor, y debo insistir en que no tiene permitida cualquier otra excursión nocturna. Es un Prefecto. Actúe como tal.

El rostro de Ron enrojeció mientras se ahogaba con las palabras, con la boca semiabierta como un pez – Yo… yo… - tartamudeó, obviamente sin palabras.

Draco se burló mientras Minerva se giraba, haciendo todos los gestos faciales existentes para demostrar su odio por el pelirrojo. El rostro de Ron se volvió más rojo que su cabello, y buscó alguna forma de liberar su furia.

-Hermione – dijo de repente, causando que Minerva se girara y mirara en su dirección – Nunca me dijiste el motivo por el cual te quedarás para Navidad.

Hermione palideció levemente, apenas notable para el resto de personas en la sala, y sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba por el temor. Si decía la verdad, Ron se pondría violento e incontrolable, y Draco probablemente se negara a volver a mirarla el resto de su vida.

Había demasiado en juego.

-Yo… yo solo decidí quedarme – dijo ella suavemente – Soy Premio Anual, y tengo el deber de proteger a los estudiantes aquí. Me tomo esa posición muy en serio, Ronald, y este es mi modo de ayudar en esta época. Además… - su voz se suavizó aún más – Este año hay más estudiantes que decidieron quedarse que lo normal.

Ron quería escupirle a la cara, gritarle que estaba mintiendo y que solo quería quedarse por Draco. Quería correr hacia ella y darle un puñetazo a la nariz, decirle que no era nada más que una perra y una zorra, rechazándolo para quedarse voluntariamente con Draco.

Estaba mal, todo estaba jodidamente mal.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ahora mismo; Minerva lo estaba mirando.

Se dejó guiar fuera de la Torre de Premios Anuales. Terminaría por enterarse de la verdadera razón. Debía hacerlo.

**XXX**

Ella lo había estado evitando por los últimos días. Siempre que él llegaba a la Torre, podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de ella por las escaleras, y el eco del portazo que pegaba al entrar a su cuarto. Sabía el por qué. Estaba enfadada con él.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia los jardines justo como ella lo había hecho apenas una semana atrás, viendo la nieve caer y cubrir el mundo con una blanca y brillante capa de marfil.

Él ya se había disculpado por lo que había dicho, algo que raramente hacía, y se sentía verdaderamente mal por haberla molestado. Se llevaban bien, ¿o no? Tenía todo el derecho de decírselo si pensaba que estaba portándose como una estúpida.

¿O no?

Quizás solo estaba exhausta y no estaba lista para tolerar una conversación sobre lo sucedido el Lunes. La última semana había sido estresante, llena de exámenes y ensayos, y a eso se sumaba la tarea extra para las vacaciones y el estudio para los exámenes sorpresa. Él entendía si ella quería estar sola por el momento.

Durante el paso de los últimos cuatro meses, si Draco había aprendido algo de Hermione Granger es que prefería evitar las confrontaciones. Quizás era por los efectos que había tenido la guerra en ella, una confrontación masiva que había terminado con las vidas de cientos de personas. Tenía sentido que ella quisiera evitar las confrontaciones después de algo así.

Frotándose el rostro con las manos, sintió sus mejillas rasposas al tacto. No había tenido tiempo de afeitarse esa mañana; había despertado tarde y apenas había llegado a tiempo para el examen de Encantamientos. El rastrojo de la barba en su barbilla se sentía duro e incómodo contra su mano, dado que no estaba acostumbrado.

Se suponía que los Malfoy deben ser refinados; y la barba no lo era. Era desordenada, se enrulaba y no era para nada apta para los Malfoy.

A Draco no le gustaba porque le daba picazón. Así de simple y sencillo; tener barba daba picazón y era incómodo, y si no lo fueran, se la habría dejado crecer solo para molestar a la porción de familia que le quedaba viva.

Arrancándose la corbata, la arrojó contra el respaldo de la silla más cercana, reclinándose contra su asiento mientras luchaba para encontrar algún tipo de relajación en estos días tan tensos. Sabía, sin embargo, que su tensión no era ni de cerca tanta como el temor y ansiedad que sintió el mundo durante la existencia de Lord Voldemort.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejó salir un suspiro silencioso mientras evitaba traer a flote los recuerdos de su vida bajo el dominio de Voldemort. El mundo había estado consumido en oscuridad, las personas se sobresaltaban ante cualquier sombra, los corazones retumbaban en los pechos con fuerza a causa del temor, antes de comenzar a ralentizarse y dejar que la muerte los inundara. Él había visto y hecho cosas que ningún chico de diecisiete años debería verse obligado a ver o hacer. Había escuchado gritos y, incluso ahora, seguía escuchándolos en sueños.

No tenía consuelo.

Alejando sus pensamientos de la melancolía y desesperación, se obligó a sí mismo a encontrar algún modo de reparar la relación apenas establecida entre él y Hermione.

Ella lo había estado evitando por alguna razón, y él solo podía asumir que era por lo que él había dicho el Lunes pasado. Notó que ella también había estado evitando a la Comadreja, al igual que a Potty y a la Comadrejita, aunque no tanto como al primero. Raramente la veía en el Gran Salón, y ni siquiera aquí en la Sala Común; se mantenía oculta en su habitación.

El aire se sentía tenso e incómodo, haciéndole difícil relajarse incluso aunque ella no estuviera en la misma habitación que él. Era algo que comenzaba a odiar cada vez más.

Aunque esto solo aumentaba su determinación para encontrar una forma de reparar y remover esa situación.

Abriendo sus ojos, volvió a mirar a la ventana, notando algunas formas color negro moviéndose afuera, jugando con la nieve.

A Hermione le encantaba la nieve, ¿no era así?

Él no lo soportaba, pero a ella si le gustaba.

Suspirando con fuerza, ante la nueve idea que acababa de ocurrírsele para aligerar la tensión, se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Un capi más para esta historia que recién comienza, ¡en el Día de los Enamorados! Feliz San Valentín a todos, solteros y en pareja, espero que disfruten este capi :)<strong>

**Wow! me pone la piel de gallina la respuesta a esta historia! Gracias! Ya contesté los mensajes con los respectivos PMs!**

**Ahora bien, acabo de actualizar también Luchando por los Malfoys... y en un ratito más, una sorpresa!**

**Mantenganse al tanto, nos leemos tan pronto me sea posible!**

**Pekis :)**


	5. For the love of Snow

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Por el Amor a la Nieve.<strong>

En realidad no había estado evitándolo. Ella solo… había estado evitándolo.

Dejando caer su cabeza, Hermione miró el cuaderno dejado de lado junto a ella, leyendo lo que tenía escrito, y preguntándose el motivo por el que estaba escondiéndose.

Era cierto, sus palabras la habían lastimado. Él le había dicho que era una idiota, y que su amigo era abusivo. Era significativo para esta chica si una persona a quien había llegado a considerar un amigo, le decía que realmente no conocía a las personas que se jactaba de conocer.

Si eso tenía sentido.

Cerrando los ojos, frotó su rostro con sus manos sabiendo que su madre la reprendería por tocarse asi los ojos. Pero no podría importarle menos a esta altura; estaba exhausta con todo lo que había pasado, y solo quería que Ron se marchara.

No podía soportar que siguiera fulminándola con la mirada en las clases, ni tampoco quería tolerar la mirada inquisitoria y llena de pena de Harry. A Ginny directamente la evitaba, al punto de ni siquiera ir a la biblioteca. Se escabullía allí, tomaba los libros que necesitaba y se encaminaba tímidamente a la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Ni siquiera podía lidiar con Draco en este momento; todo era un desastre, y sus planes para una Navidad Perfecta ya comenzaban a enredarse y arruinarse. Y ni siquiera había comenzado el proceso.

Recostada en su cama, miró el dosel que la rodeaba mientras pensaba alguna forma de reiniciar sus planes y asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. No quería que nada más se viera arruinado por culpa de las infantiles reacciones de Ron. No quería pasar todo el resto de sus vacaciones evadiendo a Draco a toda cosa.

Quería darle la mejor Navidad de su vida, y por Merlín, ¡lo haría!

Si solo fuera tan fácil superar las cosas que él le había dicho.

Lo que le dolía más que nada, se admitió a sí misma, era que las palabras eran ciertas. Ron y Harry la habían usado; ella no había sido nada más que un medio para alcanzar sus objetivos durante gran parte de su relación. Ron, más que Harry, la había utilizado y abusado en todos los años de Hogwarts.

Era cierto; Ron había sido el primero en hacerla llorar. Había sido el primero en molestarla hasta el punto de lastimarla tanto que había deseado regresar a casa. Ella había discutido con Harry, era cierto, pero él jamás le había dicho algo tan hiriente.

Quizás él estaba un poco más atento a los sentimientos de las personas, a diferencia de Ron.

Volviendo a tomar su cuaderno, se recostó de costado y leyó las notas que había escrito en todas partes.

Draco… Draco nunca la había hecho llorar. La había llamado de distintas formas, sí, pero él jamás las había dicho con tanta malicia y crueldad como lo había hecho Ron. Además, ella también había respondido los insultos de Draco.

Aún así, no encontraba una razón que justificaran los insultos de Draco, al igual que no podía justificar las acciones ni palabras de Ron.

Los chicos eran extraños.

Pero… seguía sintiéndose mal por ignorar y ser grosera con Draco. Él solo había intentado protegerla, tratando de decirle que no era correcto que Ron la tratara de esa forma. Él había sido amable con ella, y ella le había respondido la amabilidad con palabras crueles.

Merlín, se había mostrado verdaderamente desagradecida, ¿no? Después de todo este tiempo, después de ser la persona más abierta a la idea de entablar una relación con Draco, ella era la que le había dicho cosas tan viles

Se sentía horrible.

Incorporándose, se apresuró hacia la puerta y la abrió de un solo movimiento con la idea de apresurarse al piso inferior y disculparse con él. quizás… quizás entonces ella podría intentar que él la acompañara afuera. Podría comenzar a poner en marcha su plan.

Al dar su primer paso fuera de la puerta, se encontró a sí misma golpeando contra algo sólido y cálido. Dando un paso atrás por el impulso, se enredó con sus dos pies izquierdos, tropezó y cayó hacia atrás totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Las mismas bragas de la otra vez, Granger? realmente parece que te gusta el color naranja.

Un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y se apresuró a bajar su falda, cubriendo su entrepierna mientras fulminaba con la mirada al rubio parado en su puerta.

¿En qué había estado pensando? No podía disculparse con el idiota que se estaba burlando de ella. Debería estar quitándole la mierda del cuerpo a bofetadas.

De repente, tan repentinamente que la tomó por sorpresa, él dejó de burlarse y se puso incómodamente tenso. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, él se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, desviando su mirada, intentando ver cualquier cosa menos a la Gryffindor que estaba en el suelo.

-Yo… yo solo…

Colocando sus pies bajo ella, se levantó con cuidado para asegurarse que la falda no quedara enredada en ninguna parte y no volviera a mostrarle las bragas. No era su culpa que su madre le hubiera comprado un pack de bragas naranjadas, y que fueran muy cómodas.

Mirando al rubio, notó el modo en que su plateada mirada vagaba por toda la habitación, palideciendo con aprensión. Ella amaba en secreto el modo en que sus ojos cambiaban con su humor; volviéndose de un tormentoso gris cuando estaba furioso, de un pálido plateado cuando estaba nervioso o emocionado, y de un frío y duro acero cuando estaba determinado. Sus ojos, en su opinión, eran como las nubes; cambiaban con el clima, oscureciendo e iluminándose dependiendo de su humor.

Justo ahora, estaba nervioso y, lo juraba por su vida, no sabía el por qué.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… - tragó con fuerza, empujando la ansiedad y tratando de sacar a flote su determinación – Me siento mal por lo del Lunes. Sé que has estado evitándome; me pasé de la línea el Lunes y no fue correcto hacerlo. Por lo que, a modo de tregua, pensé que sería lindo si… ya sabes, salimos afuera a caminar en la nieve.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Draco… _el _Draco Malfoy, ¿estaba pidiéndole que salieran a caminar en la nieve? No tenía sentido, él odiaba la nieve. Detestaba absolutamente la horrible y blanca sustancia, y lo había dejado muy en claro la semana anterior.

-¿Por qué? - la pregunta se escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar el hacerla o no. Vio el modo en que él se estremeció, casi como si su pregunta hubiera sido alguna forma de rechazo.

-Solo recordé que dijiste que te gustaba la nieve, por lo que me imaginé que, como un modo de pedirte perdón, sería lindo hacer algo que disfrutaras. Además – añadió rápidamente – sé que todavía no has salido; hemos estado demasiado ocupados con el trabajo del colegio como para relajarnos.

-Tú… tú realmente quieres salir, por propia voluntad… ¿a la nieve? – colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, mirándolo boquiabierta - ¡Pensé que _odiabas_ la nieve!

-Aeh, bueno, la gente también pensaba que yo era un Mortífago y que no tenía corazón, pero bueno… - se encogió de hombros, todavía evitándola con su mirada – Esto es por ti, en realidad. Dije cosas hirientes el Lunes, y realmente nada puede borrarlas. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos…demonios, apenas somos amigos, pero eres una buena persona, hasta donde sé. Hemos estado viviendo en el mismo lugar por cuatro meses, y entablamos una buena relación. Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de decir esas cosas, y juzgar a tus amigos de esa forma.

-¿Malfoy?

Él la miró levemente, observando la expresión que jugaba en su rostro, con sus ojos del color del whiskey brillando con perplejidad.

-¿Hm?

-¿Estás bajo la Maldición Imperius?

-¿QUÉ? – sus ojos se ampliaron al ser tomado desprevenido por esa pregunta.

-Me escuchaste, ¿estás bajo la Maldición Imperius? Supongo que en realidad no puedes responderme, pero quizás podrías darme algún tipo de señal, como golpear con tu pie dos veces o algo así, para avisarme si estás hechizado.

Era la única explicación que podía encontrar para la repentina amabilidad de su ex enemigo. Encontraba difícil que pudiera ser así, actuar con tanta gentileza y preocupación, aceptando por voluntad propia ir a la fría y húmeda nueve solo por haberle dicho cosas mezquinas el Lunes.

Era demasiado No-Malfoy.

-Oh, a la mierda con esto – gruñó él, arrojando sus manos al aire – Vengo aquí, dispuesto a disculparme, tratando de mejorar las cosas, ofreciéndome a hacer algo que jodidamente odio, y tú tienes las agallas de preguntarme _eso._

Sin esperar una respuesta, se giró en redondo y se alejó de ella. Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación contigua se cerraba de un portazo, y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

_Buen trabajo, Hermione, acabas de arruinar todo de nuevo. Deberías recibir alguna medalla, una que diga __La Mujer que Irritó a Draco Malfoy la Mayor Cantidad de Veces_.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, sintió la culpa comenzar a invadirle el cuerpo. Él había venido en buenos términos, listo para disculparse, y ella no le había creído ni una palabra.

Era casi cruel.

Oh, demonios, era definitivamente cruel. Él había sido amable e interesado, listo para afrontar las consecuencias, y todo lo que ella pudo preguntarle era si alguien lo estaba controlando. Nunca, jamás, había pronunciado un peor insulto.

-Joder, Hermione, realmente sabes como arruinar las cosas, ¿no? – murmuró.

Esta había sido su única oportunidad para conseguir que salieran a la nieve, de lograr que jugara voluntariamente en la nieve, y acababa de destruirla.

Su plan se deterioraba tan rápido como su amistad con Ron.

Negándose a dejar que su estupidez destruyera otra relación, se apresuró a salir de su habitación y llegó a la puerta de él en segundos. No llamó, simplemente abrió la puerta.

-¡Santo infierno, mis ojos! – gritó, cerrándola de un golpe segundos después.

Frotándose los ojos, tratando de quitar la imagen del trasero desnudo de Draco de su mente, maldijo en voz alta mientras él reía salvajemente desde adentro.

¡Esa rata bastarda! ¡La había escuchado venir, y se había quitado la ropa como venganza! ¡Esa enferma, sucia, vil, desagradable y malvada cucaracha!

-¡Draco MALFOY, ERES DESAGRADABLE! – exclamó ella, pisando con fuerza.

-Sí, nada que no lo sepa ya – dijo él, un segundo después, abriendo la puerta para mostrar su cuerpo ahora vestido – Pero valió la pena. ¿Vienes a disculparte?

El hombre realmente no perdía el tiempo. En segundos, la escena pasó de ser divertida a seria; de relajada a tensa; y sintió que sus ojos se giraban dentro de su cabeza. Sus dientes encontraron su labio inferior y se aferraron a él, chupándolo hasta que dolió.

-Yo… sí; no fue muy amable de mi parte decirte algo así. Debí reaccionar mejor y no así. Yo… me gustaría aceptar tu propuesta.

Él apenas notó el flujo de vergüenza en sus mejillas; estaba demasiado ocupado tomando su abrigo, teniendo ya puestos un par de jeans negros y un sweater color esmeralda, mientras ella cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Colocando su abrigo sobre sus hombros, sacó una bufanda del vestidor y la colgó alrededor de su cuello.

-No vas a salir así, ¿verdad?

El hombre era como una mujer durante la menopausia; cambiaba de una emoción a otra más rápido que un colibrí de flor en flor. Boquiabierta, momentariamente shockeada, se tardó un segundo para cerrar la boca y otro para sonrojarse salvajemente al notar que debía verse tonta y desaliñada.

No podía salir al jardín solo con su uniforme, sería bastante tonto de su parte.

Antes de apresurarse a regresar a su habitación, con el propósito de limpiarse un poco y cambiarse, volteó hacia él.

-Con una condición.

Él tomó un sombrero negro del vestidor, manteniéndolo junto a la bufanda verde, y la miró de reojo - ¿Solo te cambiarás con una condición? ¿Estás intentando insinuar algo que terminará ocasionando que vomite por horas? Granger, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para insinuar ese tipo de cosas malvadas.

Tragándose una cruda réplica, y luchando contra la urgencia de darle un puñetazo, su sonrojo se intensificó mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas - ¡No! ¡No! Quise decir que solo saldré con una condición.

-¿Y esa es?

El hombre era completamente desconcertarte, y muy muy extraño. La dejaba perpleja pero la entretenía, yendo de un extremo a otro en cuestión de segundos.

Esa era una de las cosas que en realidad le gustaban de él. De ese modo, raramente mantenía rencores y tenía la tendencia de permanecer enfadado por poco tiempo. A menos que realmente lo hubiera hecho enfadar. En ese caso, tendría unos buenos días de pura furia solo para ella.

Al menos estaba de relativamente buen humor hoy, o su grosero comentario de antes lo habría hecho enfadar por al menos una semana.

-Solo saldré si vamos a Hogsmeade – ante su mirada inquisidora, ella continuó – Bueno, estando afuera uno se enfría horriblemente, y pensé que sería lindo tener algo de chocolate caliente para después.

Él suspiró con pesadez, sacando un par de guantes del bolsillo de su abrigo oscuro – Granger, Granger – dijo, chasqueando la lengua - ¿Alguna vez has usado la cocina de este lugar?

-Bueno… no – respondió ella, confundida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué?

-¿Y has leído _Historia de Hogwarts_ cuántas veces?

-Más de las que puedo contar, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? – ella estaba completamente descolocada ahora, y él la corrió hacia un lado levemente para poder salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Mi querida Granger, es simple; no tenemos que _comprar_ nada de comida en realidad, aquí. Las alacenas y el refrigerador están encantados. Cuando sostengas el picaporte, solo tendrás que pensar en lo que quieres, y aparecerá allí.

-¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso? – espetó ella – Es decir, todo el punto de preparar chocolate caliente es ir a la tienda, comprarlo y comprar algunos malvaviscos. No es tan divertido cuando aparece en una alacena.

-Bueno – dijo Draco – pero hace las cosas más fáciles.

-Bueno – lo imitó ella – Preferiría ir a Hogsmeade y comprar algo de eso. Como Premios Anuales, tenemos permiso de hacer todo lo que queramos, y eso incluye viajes a Hogsmeade siempre que lo creamos conveniente. Me niego a ser holgazana y a usar la magia para preparar chocolate, cuando podríamos hacerlo a la forma Muggle.

Con eso dicho, se giró audiblemente y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Preguntándose con curiosidad qué pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, Draco caminó hacia las escaleras y bajó hacia la Sala Común.

¿Qué era lo especial de hacer las cosas a la forma Muggle? Solo involucraba abrir un paquete, vaciarlo en una taza, y arrojar agua caliente en ella, ¿o no? Al menos, eso era lo que la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggle les había dicho el otro día cuando alguien le preguntó sobre los rituales Muggle de invierno.

¿Acaso no era más fácil abrir la alacena, desear que las cosas estén ahí, y utilizar la magia para convertirla en una brillante taza de chocolate caliente? ¿Qué valor le añadía el comprar las cosas?

Ajustando su abrigo, poniéndose la bufanda y acomodándola bajo la chaqueta, lo abrochó hasta arriba y esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de enlistarse. Tomando su varita, se colocó un hechizo repelente de agua, uno calentador y otro anti humedad. Se negaba a congelarse el trasero mientras estén afuera, y sentía que, si era capaz de salir con la ropa calentita y seca, incapaz de humedecerse, toda la experiencia sería un poco más disfrutable.

Levantó la mirada ante el sonido de los pasos de ella, y se tragó una carcajada al notar qué traía puesto. Su ropa casi hacían juego completamente con las de él; jeans azules, un sweater, y un impermeable rojo y negro. Su bufanda hacía juego con el abrigo, y tenía en sus manos un sombrero y un par de guantes negros.

Se verían como una enferma y retorcida pareja en Hogsmeade, algo que él preferiría que no sucediera.

-Ve a buscar otra chaqueta – le ordenó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero… ¿por qué? – gritó ella, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha – Me veo bien así. Además, ya hechicé todo para que repelan el agua y la humedad.

-No me importa; no vamos a salir al jardín viéndonos como si fuéramos una extraña pareja.

Ante sus palabras, ella bajó la mirada a su atuendo y luego miró el de él. lentamente, la realización se mostró en su rostro, seguida de la risa.

-Harry enloquecería si nos viera así – se carcajeó un momento después, recostándose contra la pared para sujetarse, mientras Draco la fulminaba con la mirada.

-No me importa Potty, ¡me importa el hecho de que nos veremos increíblemente estúpidos juntos!

-Bueno, no voy a cambiarme – dijo ella, una vez que consiguió recuperar el aliento y dejar de reír – Este es mi único abrigo y es nuevo. Además, la única forma de que consiga otro es comprándolo en Hogsmeade.

Él maldijo con enojo, caminando hacia la puerta con frustración mientras ella sonreía brillantemente detrás de él.

-Eres imposible algunas veces, ¿lo sabías? Odiaría ser el pobre infeliz que se casara contigo.

-No hay problema, Malfoy, tampoco querría que fueras el pobre infeliz, de cualquier modo – añadió ella un momento después, riendo con fuerza.

Era extraño, verlos bromear y hablar jovialmente. Los estudiantes se detenían a mitad de camino, volteando en sus lugares para ver al dúo atravesar el castillo y salir por las puertas. Muchos estudiantes susurraban detrás de ellos, curiosos ante sus ropas a juego, y preguntándose en voz alta qué estaba sucediendo entre la Princesa Gryffindor y el Príncipe Slytherin.

Las cosas, según todos los estudiantes del castillo, no estaban bien en el mundo, y se asegurarían que Harry Potter se enterara de esto.

**XXX**

Hermione permanecía felizmente ignorante ante los susurros; su mente estaba vacía de cualquier otro pensamiento que no incluyera la hermosura del paisaje frente a sus ojos. La nieve brillaba con el sol del mediodía, titilando felizmente y dándole la bienvenida a que corriera y saltara sobre ella.

Riendo con alegría, se apresuró a los jardines respirando el frío y crespo aire, disfrutando la sensación de la nieve bajo sus botas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido capaz de simplemente salir y disfrutarla.

Girando, le gesticuló a Draco para que fuera con ella - ¡Malfoy! ¡Ven a ayudarme a construir un muñeco de nieve! ¡Será divertido, lo prometo!

Él pisoteó en su dirección, con el descontento escrito en el rostro - ¿Por qué querría desperdiciar mi tiempo construyendo algo que eventualmente terminará por derretirse?

Ella se encogió de hombros, levantando algo de nieve y preparando una pequeña pelota que pronto se convertiría en el cuerpo – Porque es divertido. Ven, ven, lo haremos al mismo tiempo. Tú puedes hacer el torso.

Él frunció los labios en respuesta, cruzando los brazos tensamente contra el pecho mientras ella comenzaba a hacer rodar la bola en la nieve – Es tonto – dijo él, con los ojos endureciéndose ante la idea de hacer semejante cosa.

Los ojos de ella brillaron en respuesta, sabiendo exactamente como conseguir que él se uniera a ella en esta particular tarea.

-Podemos encantarlo para que ataque a los de primero.

Él se inclinó y levantó algo de nieve, dándole forma de bola, siguiendo sus movimientos al recolectar la nieve.

-Estoy dentro.

Y lo hicieron a la forma Muggle, Draco sin saber que había una forma mágica de construir un muñeco de nieve de forma más rápida y eficiente. Hermione quería que él llegara a enamorarse de la nieve, que la disfrutara por lo que era, y que verdaderamente lo apreciara. Le llevaría algo de tiempo, lo sabía, pero mientras ambos rodaban la parte inferior y el torso sobre la nieve, observó que sus ojos comenzaron a pasar del descontento a la concentración.

Su pieza estaba volviéndose cada vez más difícil de mover, poniéndose más pesada, y la empujó y movió con todas sus fuerzas, pero la maldita pieza no quería moverse más. maldiciéndola y luchando contra el impulso de patearla, miró de reojo para ver a Draco moviendo con soltura su parte, que era levemente más pequeña que la de ella.

-Malfoy, no la hagas muy grande, porque tiene que ir encima de la mía – le recordó ella, tratando nuevamente de mover su bola.

-Granger – la imitó ella – No la hagas muy grande, porque no la podrás mover despés.

Ella notó que él comenzaba a divertirse. Solo les había llevado veinte minutos, pero él ya comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de la nieve contra su cuerpo. Era placenteramente fría y bastante versátil. Uno podía transformarla en millones de cosas, como había descubierto al armar su primera bola de nieve.

Levantando la mirada a su alrededor, notó un grupo de chicas que caían de espalda sobre la nieve, moviendo sus brazos y piernas como si estuvieran saltando. La curiosidad lo superó y volteó hacia Hermione, mirándola con diversión luchar para mover su pieza.

-Granger, ¿qué están haciendo allí? – gesticuló a las chicas, que recibían ayuda de un chico, moviéndose con cuidado para no pisar el área en la que acababan de recostarse.

-Haciendo ángeles de nieve; te recuestas sobre la nieve, mueves tus brazos y piernas, y cuando te levantas, formaste la figura de un ángel. Es bastante relajante, de hecho. Quizás podemos hacerlo después.

-¿Después? – jadeó él, preguntándose si estaba loca - ¿Quieres decir que vamos a hacer algo más que un muñeco de nieve? ¿Estás demente?

-No, pero pensé que sería una buena idea primero hacer un muñeco y luego unos cuántos ángeles de nieve – replicó ella, gruñendo mientras intentaba empujar su enorme bola, sin notar el enojo en la voz de Draco.

Apoyándose en su bola, él sonrió en dirección a ella mientras la veía intentar mover su pieza, recordándose que, al menos, los ángeles de nieve no demoraban tanto para formarse. Lo sufriría por un rato, si eso significaba disminuir la tensión en la Torre de Premios Anuales.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, justo a tiempo para ver que la bola sobre la que él estaba apoyado, se desarmaba bajo su peso, mandándolo directo a la nieve del suelo. La risa brotó de la boca de ella, con los brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura, mientras la imagen de Draco inmerso en la nieve inundaba su mente.

Los ojos de él brillaron con odio mientras intentaba levantarse y salir de la nieve, encontrando que era más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. Por varios momentos luchó para salir de la montaña de nieve, solo para volver a caer en ella un segundo después.

Hermione estaba de rodillas ahora, riendo con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Era hilarante ver al famoso y elitista Draco Malfoy despatarrado en la nieve, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse, y fallar miserablemente en el intento.

No era consciente del modo en que los estudiantes a su alrededor los miraban, tampoco de los susurros que comenzaban a circular, desparramándose por los jardines como una vibración, mientras ella seguía riendo con dicha.

-Oh, Granger, ¿qué tal algo de ayuda por aquí? – gritó finalmente Draco, frustrado por su inhabilidad para levantarse.

Ella apenas consiguió caminar hacia él, riendo mientras se estiraba y tomaba su mano entre las suyas, tirándolo para levantarlo. Secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, dejó salir unas cuantas respiraciones jadeantes antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Jesús, Malfoy, eso fue malditamente gracioso. Eras como un insecto de espaldas, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse pero fallando a cada instante. Fue brillante.

-No fue divertido – protestó él, cruzándose de brazos con indignación. Quería enfadarse, quería gritarle para luego alejarse con furia, pero estaba, sorprendentemente, de muy buen humor como para querer discutir.

Quizás la nieve tenía un efecto positivo en la mente humana, y esa era la razón por la que la gente parecía adorarla tanto.

Mientras ella comenzaba a reír de nuevo, Draco rodó sus ojos al encontrar su reacción demasiado infantil. Por lo que hizo lo único que se imaginaba capaz de hacer para silenciarla.

La empujó sobre la bola de nieve que ella había formado, que colapsó y la enterró en una montaña de nieve.

Esta vez fue el turno de él de reír, observándola luchar en vano para salir de la nieve. Ella tenía razón, era gracioso ver a alguien intentar levantarse mientras estaba trabado en la nieve. Sus manos y piernas se movían de un lado a otro, recordándole un escarabajo de espaldas intentando volver a su posición correcta. Su sombrero estaba torcido, cubriéndole un ojo, y seguía volviéndose a ese lugar incluso después que ella lo acomodara, mientras seguía intentando enderezarse.

Ahora él estaba de rodillas, llorando de la risa, observándola luchar y maldecir para deshacerse de la nieve.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Trae tu trasero de hurón hacia aquí y ayúdame a salir! – gritó ella, pidiéndole ayuda para salir de su tumba de nieve.

Él se arrastró hacia ella, ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes más cercanos, y la impulsó hacia arriba hasta dejarla de pie, sin dejar de reír con alegría.

-Tenías razón, Granger, la nieve es más divertida de lo que pensé. Verte caer en ella fue increíble.

-Maldito idiota – espetó ella, ajustando su sobrero sobre su cabello trenzado – Podrías haberme ayudado antes; yo te ayudé al instante.

-Oh, deja de protestar, Granger, y admítelo; fue de valor entretenido para ambos – él se acomodó la bufanda, acomodándola con mayor seguridad alrededor de su cuello cuando una repentina briza barrió los jardines.

-Supongo que sí – suspiró ella suavemente, antes de girarse a observar el desastre – Bueno, ahí quedó nuestro muñeco de nieve. Que mal, creo que habría sido entretenido ver un muñeco de nieve atacar a los de primero. Planeaba hacer que les arrojaran zanahorias.

-Eso no es nada – añadió Draco un segundo después – Yo quería que él pretendiera ser el Señor Tenebroso disgustado, y que ahuyentara a los de primero hasta el punto de hacerlos mearse del miedo. _Eso_ habría sido entretenido.

Ella tenía que admitir que sonaba un tanto gracioso, por lo que dejó salir unas cuantas risitas en respuesta.

-Malfoy, eso sería muy irresponsable de tu parte – intentó reprenderlo, sabiendo muy bien que su risa delataba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Sabía que tenías un lado malo, Granger – él rió ante sus palabras.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si hacemos unos ángeles de nieve, y luego vamos a Hogsmeade? – preguntó ella, cuando su risa se desvaneció y se encontraron observando el bosque prohibido.

-Supongo que está bien; ya me caí sobre una montaña de nieve, por lo que nada puede ser peor a eso. Mi rostro sigue frío.

-Bien – ella se acercó a él y, antes que pudiera decir algo más, lo empujó y lo vio caer de espaldas sobre la nieve de nuevo.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Granger? – gritó él, ya preparándose para levantarse. Consideró sus opciones y decidió que, si ella no lo ayudaba en dos segundos, la agarraría del pie y la tiraría abajo con él.

-Haremos ángeles de nieve, idiota – suspiró ella – Te recuestas sobre tu espalda, mueves tus brazos así – le mostró el movimiento – y mueves tus piernas de la misma forma – volvió a hacerlo. Parecía algún tipo de salto de atletismo, solo que de espaldas y en la nieve – Cuando termines, avísame y te ayudaré a pararte. Se necesita cierta habilidad para levantarte sin destruir el ángel.

Un segundo después, ella se dejó caer a un par de metros de distancia de él y comenzó a mover sus brazos y piernas, con los ojos cerrados.

Sin saber qué hacer o cómo seguir con todo esto, Draco se preguntó si era solo una forma de conseguir que él hiciera algo ridículo, grabarlo, y encontrar algún modo de enviarle una copia a cada uno de los estudiantes del colegio.

Pero ahí estaba esa pizca de curiosidad preguntándose si realmente podía hacer algún tipo de forma en la nieve solo con mover sus piernas de la forma en que le había enseñado.

Todavía inseguro, sintiéndose un poco tonto en el momento, comenzó a mover lentamente sus brazos y piernas.

Era extrañamente cómodo, se dio cuenta después de un rato. La nieve era suave y cómoda contra su espalda, y nada parecida a la fría y congelada superficie que él había considerado que era, hasta hace poco tiempo atrás. Era como una cama, amoldándose a la forma de su cuerpo para maximizar el confort.

Cerrando sus ojos, siguió moviendo sus brazos y piernas, revelando la sensación de la nieve contra su espalda. Era tan tranquilizante, recostarse sobre la fría nieve, sentir la gentil briza moverse contra su rostro, sentir los copos de nieve aterrizar contra su mejilla, cosquilleando su piel.

Jamás se había sentido tan en paz.

-Se supone que no debes dormirte.

Abrió un ojo, encontrándose a una castaña de cabello rizado inclinándose sobre él, con la diversión brillando en sus ojos ámbar. ¿Había notado alguna vez que tenía los ojos más adorables, de whiskey puro, rodeados de densas y oscuras pestañas? ¿Había notado alguna vez el modo en que sus labios se curvaban, placenteramente rellenos y naturalmente rosados, cada vez que estaba feliz?

Cerrando sus ojos, se sacudió mentalmente, sorprendido y temeroso de lo que acababa de pensar. Hermione Granger era simple, se recordó a sí mismo. Una simple y sencilla castaña que tenía la necesidad de molestarlo hasta el infierno… y, ocasionalmente, lo haría reír de una forma que nadie más lo había conseguido.

Pero no era, de ninguna forma, bonita. Era solo el sol, la forma en que éste formaba un halo etéreo alrededor de su cabeza, que la hacía parecer más hermosa de lo que era. Ella era Hermione Granger, su compañera de torre, la Santa y Virgen Monja de Gryffindor.

Turbado por sus pensamientos, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, en enfocarse nuevamente en la suavidad de la nieve antes de volver a abrir sus ojos para encontrar su mirada.

Ella se veía normal, notó él. Solo simple, normal, y para nada el ángel que acababa de ver. Había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación, eso era todo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? – preguntó ella.

-Ayúdame a levantarme, Granger, antes de que decida maldecirte – replicó él, entrecerrando sus ojos ante el modo en que ella se reía de él.

-Oh, pero ya estoy maldita con tu presencia todos los días – añadió ella con jovialidad, disfrutando esta pequeña batalla – Muy bien, no muevas nada. Solo dame tu brazo y te tiraré hacia arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

Levantando su mano, él pretendió hacer una mueca de desprecio – Ew, tengo que tocar a la asquerosa de Granger. Creo que eso me llevará varios baños cuando regrese a la torre.

Ella le tomó la mano, inclinándose hacia él lo suficiente como para hacer menos fuerza en la palanca.

-Siempre y cuando no tenga que volver a ver tu trasero desnudo – bufó ella, tomando un paso hacia atrás – Ya tengo suficiente material para mis pesadillas del resto de mi vida – literalmente se estremeció de repulsión – Fue tan asqueroso; peludo y flácido… absolutamente horrible.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia – Ya quisieras, Granger. te aviso que tengo el culo más increíble del colegio.

-¿Según quién? ¿Pansy? ¿Y con qué culos estás comparándote? ¿Con los de Crabbe y Goyle? Muy bien, sujétate fuerte y no te sueltes; será más fácil así – envolvió su otra mano alrededor de la suya, y tensó su agarre.

-Ni lo soñaría.

Ella vio el brillo en sus ojos, vio el modo en que sus labios se torcían en esa malvada sonrisa, y supo que haría algo muy, muy malo. Ella, por supuesto, solo llegó a notarlo un segundo antes de tirar.

El mundo se puso de cabeza y cayó, de rostro, sobre una pila de nieve. Maldiciendo y dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, sintió que su mano hacía contacto con lo que debía ser un hombro, escuchando con enojo la salvaje risa.

Rodando y sentándose, se limpió la nieve del rostro con una mano mientras se estiraba y atacaba violentamente al rubio con la otra.

-Tú… tú… ¡tú, idiota! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Eso no fue agradable! Aquí estaba yo, ayudándote a levantar, ¡y me arrojaste sobre la maldita nieve! ¡Está fría, sabes? ¡Está malditamente fría! – chilló ella, golpeando cualquier parte del cuerpo del idiota que estuviera a su alcance.

Él se reía con tantas fuerzas que no era capaz de cubrirse, dejando escapar ocasionales gruñidos cuando ella conseguía alcanzarlo en un costado o en las costillas. De repente, los golpes cesaron y ella simplemente lo observó.

Era extraño, antes jamás había notado el modo en que él reía. No se había dado cuenta, hasta este momento, que ese día era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír así. Era una risa que le nacía desde adentro, una que le llegaba al corazón y la hacía sonreír junto a él. estaba dejando caer sus barreras, riendo en un modo en que jamás había reído antes, dejando que la verdadera dicha lo invadiera y consumiera.

Cuando él abrió sus ojos, con la risa finalmente cediendo, ella notó el modo en que éstos brillaban, no con astucia, sino con alegría. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer solo hacían que sus ojos brillaran aún más.

Era increíble saber que ella, su anteriormente jurada enemiga, había sido capaz de hacerlo reír de esa forma. Y era incluso más increíble que eso no hubiera requerido herir los sentimientos de otra persona.

Sonriendo ampliamente, ella se estiró, lo empujó sobre la nieve y se incorporó rápidamente.

-Mejor te apuras, Malfoy, queremos llegar a Hogsmeade antes que la tienda cierre.

Esperando a conseguir su venganza, pero sabiendo que ya estaban a mano, él se las arregló para incorporarse solo esta vez, negándose a ningún tipo de ayuda que ella le ofreciera. Si ella le estiraba la mano para volver a ayudarlo, probablemente la volvería a arrojar sobre la nieve.

-¿Puedo ver primero tu ángel de nieve? – preguntó él con suavidad, y con la curiosidad patente en sus ojos – Jamás vi uno.

Sonriendo, ella se giró y gesticuló hacia… un enorme desastre.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me arrojaste sobre mi ángel de nieve! ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Maldita, maldita sea! – pisoteó con fuerza la nieve y lo rodeó, pegándole con fuerza en el pecho.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Supongo que tendré que trabajar en mi puntería – hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, dándole la espalda a su cabeza llena de reproches y encaminándose hacia Hogwarts – Apresúrate, Granger, queremos llegar antes que oscurezca.

-Lo juro, Malfoy, juro que me vengaré – lo amenazó ella antes de apresurarse y seguirlo, aún ignorante a las miradas que los estudiantes les daban.

A cierta distancia, un par de ojos verdes los observaban, entrecerrados ante la perplejidad y la infelicidad. Y ellos permanecieron felizmente ignorantes también a esa mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Sabes, Granger? creo que conseguiste que me guste la nieve.

-¿De verdad? Sabía que tenías un corazón en algún sitio.

-Bueno, no es que realmente _me guste_. Es decir, es algo agradable pero…

-Oh, no mientras. Te gusta la nieve y solo tienes miedo de admitirlo.

-Es posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Hola! tantísimos siglos después, actualizo... sí, pasaron cerca de quince días desde la última actualizacion, un poco menos, pero juro solemnemente que estuve estudiando, y valió la pena el esfuerzo! un brillante 10 en mi examen! el próximo lo rindo el 25 de Marzo, por lo que es probable que alrededor de esa fecha vuelva a estar ausente, ¿si? ¿No hay rencores? <strong>

**Bueno, con respecto a la historia, es duuulce que Draco haya querido buscarla primero, no? y que él, sin saberlo, haya puesto en Marcha la operacion que lo llevará a tener la mejor Navidad de su vida :)**

**Haciendo referencia a un personaje que yo adoro pero aquí es un imbécil. Ron. Sé que muchas que piensan como yo están con cara de WTF? Por qué lo plantean así? Entieeeeendo, sé que no es así, pero cmo bien dijeron algunos de ustedes, CarmesiLight y Dawnicilla, tiene que haber un malo, y es él. Qué vamos a hacer :P**

**hablando de cosas más serias... DE QUÉ COLOR ES EL BLOODY VESTIDO? AZUL Y NEGRO? BLANCO Y DORADO? Yo lo vi bieeeeen blanco y amarillo, pero todo el mundo insiste en qe... SABEN QUE? NO ME IMPORTA! ajajaja increíble pensar que, con tantas cosas feas que pasan en el mundo, la gente se siente absorbida por una estupidez tan grande como esa. ESO es lo que se volvió viral y masivo, recorriendo todo el mundo? Hay pobreza, gente, y violencia, y maldad. No pierdan el enfoque en cosas sin importancia como un fucking vestido y las huevadas visuales que ocasiona. Hasta Tom Fletcher y el resto de McFly/McBusted han hablado de eso! Dejémonos de payasear. **

**Ya habiendo expiado mi ira con ustedes (im sorry), quiero agradecer TODOS Y CADA UNO de los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos que no dejan de llegar a mi casilla. WOw! casi 50 comentarios en cuatro capítulos! 16 de ellos solo en el último publicado. eso es... simplemente increíble. Eternamente agradecida, chicos.**

Rosy Fdez: Ya vemos qué fue lo que Draco hizo para Hermione, y en realidad lo que ella hizo por él también. Y sí, como dices, ojalá hermione se de cuenta lo que Harry y Ron le hicieron durante tanto tiempo. Perdón por la demora en actualizar! Disfruta el capítulo y gracias por comentar!

Bliu Liz: exacto! ese es uno de los motivos por los que decidí traducirlo. Necesitabamos algo más ligero para contrastar Luchando por Los Malfoys jajaja muchas gracias por leer, esperar las actualizaciones y por comentar!

Eliana: Hola! muchas gracias a vos por comentar! me alegra que estés disfrutando la historia, perdon por el retraso! disfruta el capi!

Yang: Bueno, bienvenido/a (no puedo determinar por tu nombre si eres un él o un ella, perdon!) a esta historia! Me alegra saber que con lo poco que vamos avanzando ya te enganchó, y me disculpo por la demora en actualizar! disfruta el capi y mil gracias por comentar!

Luna-Maga: jajaja bueno, poco a poco van notando más cosas el uno del otro, pero no será tan fácil, ya verás. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, disfruta el capitulo!

**Bueno, si me olvido a alguien, me tiran las orejas y lo compenso.**

**El Lunes 23 fue mi Cumpleaños! Quienes me tengan como amiga en Facebook, habrán visto mi foto con mi cara de Estoy-Tan-Incómoda-Sacandome-Una-Foto-Sola pero bueno, ahí estoy, para quien quiera conocerme el rostro detrás de tanta habladuría Mcflayense y traduccionense. (?) 20 años no vienen solos! Los míos están llenos de tonteras jajaja**

**He publicado otro OS de Completely Done, ayer! Pasen a leerlo, lo encontrarán en mi perfil. Ella entiende algo de español, así que sus reviews seguramente serán leídos por ella :)**

**Es sábado por la mañana en Argentina, lo que significa que partiré el fin de semana a mi finca querida y volveré el Domingo por la noche. Planeo despejarme y respirar mucho aire puro con mi perrita de tres patas y los animales que me esperan allá, para retomar un estudio más ligero el lunes. Espero con toda el alma que ustedes disfruten su fin de semana, el capítulo, y la vida en general, que es demasiado corta!**

**Les mando un beso GIGANTE, nos leemos pronto!**

**Pekis :)**


End file.
